Birthday Wish
by T1gerCat
Summary: "Are you ready for your wish now?" A melodic voice asked me, the bright blue eyes gleaming wickedly. I smirked back and closed my eyes "I wish..."
1. Introduction

The Birthday Wish

**A/N:** As always the only thing I own is the idea and the few OC's in this little story. Everything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer and whoever writes TVD for TV.

Introduction

"If it's my birthday, can I have a kiss?"

I asked Edward when we were outside my house.

During a birthday party Alice had forced on me I had managed to give myself a paper cut causing Jasper to try and eat me. That made Edward act stupidly and send me flying backwards on a glass table filled with china and glasses no one would use making me cut my arm. Carlisle patched me up but Edward had been giving me the silent treatment for the past 40 minutes and I was fed up with it.

I did get my kiss though, only it was so sexless I felt like kissing a statue. Then he was back in his car and gone without so much as goodnight. Resisting the urge to growl angrily at him I shook my head to reign in my emotions and headed home.

Unlocking the door, the house was dark so I put the envelope with the tickets to Florida and the one that made me get the paper cut on the small table next to the door.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

"Charlie?"

I called out in the dark room. Where did he go?

"Dad?"

I called out again walking into the living room and turning the lights on.

"Surprise!"

Charlie and a group of people shouted at the same time jumping from behind the furniture. I felt a bubble of laughter come out from my lips. Charlie came out laughing and hugged me tightly in a rare show of emotion

"Did you think I would be okay with the Cullens throwing you a party Bells? I've been buying you a birthday cake every year in July because I had you here even though your birthday is in September"

He exclaimed. I chuckled and hugged him back

"Thank you daddy"

I said in his ear. Behind him was Billy in his wheelchair, Jacob with his usual brighter than the sun smile, mike with Angela and the person I thought I'd never see again.

"Lexi?"

I gasped as she hugged me with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Did you think I'd miss the big 1-8?"

The blond vampire asked with a slight giggle. Behind her stood another girl, with blond curls touching her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She looked perfectly at ease in the room and out of everyone's way.

"Bella this is my newest friend, Freida"

"Nice to meet you"

She shook my hand formally and I took a quick glimpse of a blue ring in her right pointer finger.

"I hope you don't mind me being here today"

Freida said in an accent that could be English. I shook my head

"I don't mind at all. As long as you don't take a bite out of my friends, family or the townsfolk. You're not going to live long after it"

I replied pointing with my eyes to Billy who was chatting with Charlie seemingly paying no attention to us. Freida smiled and nodded

"Don't worry, Lexi already briefed me into the situation"

I smiled and was ambushed by Angela who put a paper crown on my head with the words 'birthday girl' on my head. Charlie lit a match and used it to light the candles on the simple chocolate cake.

"Make a wish"

Billy said his lips twitching. for a moment I wondered how he could be in the same room as two vampires (albeit a different kind) and remain so calm. Then I shrugged it off making my wish. I opened my eyes and blew on the candles.

"whohoo"

Around me the room was filled with clapping. With a withering look at my face, Charlie took the knife and cut the cake. It was a double layer chocolate one with cherries and strawberries in a black forest way. Yum! He and Billy took their plates, the beer from the fringe and left the younglings to our fun and sat on the porch together.

Mike pushed the coffee table to the side and as soon as the 'adults' were out of the room Angela smiling brought a large bowl from the kitchen. Inside it was jelly-ish, red-ish thing.

"What is that thing?"

Freida muttered under her breath. Angela smirked and filled a small plastic glass with it.

"Its punch and yes it should be jelly-like"

"it's also ridiculously spiked"

Lexi smirked and shook a small flask in her hand and poured about half of it in the large bowl and about a mouthful in Frieda's cup. I laughed, mike winked - he definitely had drank enough of it already - and handed a glass to Lexi. Once again I was amazed how humanlike Lexi can be as I watched her down her drink with one gulp. I took a cup myself. It was overly sweet and spicy but it wasn't bad.

The stereo from my room had been brought downstairs as well and after the awkward 'someone-dance-already' scene we began having fun. For the next hour or so we danced till we dropped. Even me who never dances tried to imitate mike's moves and actually had fun.

Angela then provided a twister grinning. I gulped two more punch cups nervously. Lexi got Freida to loose up enough to play, Mike got in the most credulous positions, Jake used his body bulk to cover as many colored circles as possible, Angela used Jake as a bench to rest on while reaching what ever she could, Lexi pretended she needed a blue circle and tickled Jake so that both he and Angela were out of the game and after Freida relaxed enough she curled into a ball using only the circles around her. As for me I took a shameless hold on Lexi to remain upright, of course I fell down in one moment when I realized mike had a great view down my shirt!

Jake and mike were playing 'test your strength' (and both lost to Lexi much to my amusement) while Lexi, Angela, Freida and I ate our cake hoping to catch our breaths. If I didn't know that Freida was a vampire I never would have guessed it. She acted perfectly humanlike talking with Angela about Angela's dreams of being a journalist and ate the amazing black forest cake without as much as a wince.

When Charlie came back inside claiming it was far too cold to stay out anymore he found mike on all four on the twister carpet with Jake on top of him in a quite compromising position. He shook his head and gently kicked Jake's leg making him fall on Mike and both on the mat.

"I win"

He said cheekily, the corners of his eyes laughing with small wrinkles. I smiled at him seeing the person my mom fell for.

"It's quite late guys, pile in the truck and I'll drive you all home"

"Freida and I can stay here, right Sheriff?"

"You can both stay here Lexi"

Charlie said dazedly. He left the house then taking my truck to drive the guests' home. I snapped at her

"Lexi, no compelling my father!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbing my arm she skipped upstairs. All three plopped on my bed and Lexi pulled another flask out of her bag

"So... where was the boyfriend tonight Bell?"

"At his house, at the party his sister insisted on throwing me"

"Why did you leave?"

Freida asked softly. I sighed, fell on my back and rolled up the sleeve of Esme's lavender shirt I still wore revealing the ling freshly stitched scar that would be my reminder of this birthday. Freida gasped

"He did that to you?"

I sat up putting a Sinatra mixed disk on the stereo and told them about today. my dream of introducing Edward to my grandmother only to find out that the grandmother was me, alike and Edward pretty much forcing me to attend a party I never wanted to throw in the first place, the presents and the paper cut, Edward thawing me to the glass table in a way to keep me away from Jasper, Carlisle stitching me and Edward driving me home. Freida was shaking her head speechless. I chuckled darkly.

"you still want to get your wish?"

Lexi said softly

"After today? Hell yeah"

"What wish?"

Freida asked looking at us. Lexi shook her head at her. Then she bit into her wrist she put it in front of my lips. Breathing through my mouth I put her bleeding wrist in my mouth and drunk. the sweet liquid was far too sweet and strangely pleasant, like syrup. After a few minutes she pulled her arm away. I wiped my lips with the sheet and Lexi licked her arm clean.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hit me"

She smiled again, an older sister smile than a sinister spirit one, and with a sweet 'sorry' she broke my neck.


	2. The morning after

Chapter 1 – The morning after

I woke up again about twenty minutes later with a splitting headache to see Lexi and Freida in a heated argument.

"What were you thinking Lexi? She's a child!"

"She wanted it! If I believed in destiny I'd say she's destined to a vampire and wouldn't it be better if she was turned to one by a friend rather than a foe?"

That's an interesting question. Edward, a friend, refused to change me even when James, a foe, almost killed me.

"You have a point. Just be careful, don't let her turn into me"

Freida said sadly before twisting her shoulder length blond curls to a messy braid.

"What happened to you?"

I rasped. Both blond vampires snapped their heads to look at me.

"How are you feeling?"

Lexi asked

"A tad weird, light headed, hungry"

"You're in transition. You have 23 and a half hour to pull back"

"Why 23 and a half?"

"You slept the other half"

Freida deadpanned her eyes lighting up with humor. I rolled my eyes looking at Freida. She was looking at me with an older sister look and misty eyes

"Now what?"

"Drink some blood"

"From the source?"

"Preferably not"

I shrugged and took the bottle from her hand. Holding my nose closed with one hand in a childish way I took a few gulps and had to push myself to not gag. Freida warned

"Remember, not going out in the sunlight"

"What is sunlight?"

I deadpanned showing her the usual blanket of clouds. Both girls started laughing.

"What were you talking about when I woke up?"

Lexi chanced a look to Freida and began talking when the latter remained quiet.

"Do you remember when we spoke last year?"

"Yeah, you were on your way to constipated Lestat wannabe"

I said angelically refusing to acknowledge the seminaries between what I remember from Stefan and Edward. Lexi snorted.

"stefan yeah"

"It was his 162nd birthday and his older brother threw him a party. Then he staked me"

"Staked you"

I repeated stupidly

"But you're alive"

"That's where I came in"

Freida interrupted. Lexi was rubbing a spot on her chest.

"I was at the morgue to cover the story. Finally the mysterious killer had been caught. Only to find out that the killer had a large wooden stake poking out of her chest. I took her body, took the stake out and fed her my blood"

"Isn't a stake supposed to kill vampires?"

"Original blood usually bring them back"

She said matter-of-factly

"Original blood?"

"Blood from the Originals"

"What's an original?"

Freida looked at me like I should already know the answer. Lexi chuckled

"she gets into a Nancy Drew style sometimes. Just go along with it"

Freida rolled her deep blue eyes and explained

"Originals are the first vampires ever. The ones that created the whole race"

"What created them?"

"My mother"

I chanced a glance to Lexi who was shaking her head. I nodded to myself. After taking a minute to compose herself Freida shook her head and asked

"How did you do meet anyway? You don't strike me as the type to go looking for trouble"

I snorted.

"I met Lexi when I was eight at a school beach party that she and another guy crushed. At my childish eyes her recklessness was absurd and yet amazing at the same time"

"I rock what can I say?"

Lexi said in an overly girly tone.

"I remember her boyfriend was far more serious with a constipated expression super glued on his face"

"Stefan has two modes he works in. Brooding and ripper. You met him in a brooding mood"

"Lexi, he wasn't brooding. He was constipated"

I deadpanned. Lexi tried to keep herself from laughing but gave in.

"By the way when I mentioned that, he looked ready to make a meal out of me"

"And made me decide she's to be my new BFF"

"so every year on my birthday Lexi shows up with the same offer"

"Are you ready to be a vampire now?"

Lexi finished the tale. Looking at the clock I saw I had about fifteen minutes till I had to go.

"Well, I should take a shower and get ready for school"

"gah"

Lexi shuddered as if school was a synonym for hell. I rolled my eyes and showered and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a simple lilac tank top and a light woolen light blue jacket with my sneakers. Driving to school I only had one thought.

What will Edward say when I tell him I'm a vampire now?


	3. Am I going crazy?

Chapter 2 – I'm going crazy

He said nothing...

All day long Edward ignored me and it was so annoying! I felt so twitchy that by the time lunch came around I plopped on a seat next to Angela on her table. With a glance to Edward's direction Mike quickly sat on my other side. The entire table fell silent.

"Take a picture, it's gonna last longer"

I snapped. Angela giggled as the entire table started talking about this and that.

"Thanks for coming guys yesterday"

I said quietly to both Angela and mike. Mike laid a hand on mine smiling with his mouth full of a burger (kind of disgusting) and Angela whispered back with slight venom in her tone

"Thank Charlie for inviting us. Apparently the guest list of alike was filled"

I shook my head angrily glaring at alike at the Cullen table from the corner of my eyes. She looked surprised and her eyes were set on me. Honestly I felt the need to cover my face with a curtain of hair!

"That list was so full I didn't even know there would be a party Ang"

She snorted delicately. I popped a fry in my mouth suddenly wondering what I'm gonna do now. I can't say I've thought this through. I bit my lip softly wondering just how I'm gonna explain this all to Edward and even Charlie when the bell rang. Mike grabbed my tray and dumped it with his.

"Thanks Mike"

he and Angela took a self appointing role of bodyguards and together we all walked in biology. I took my usual seat and when Edward joined me he was silent and doing a great impression of an ice cube. at the thought of Edward as a gigantic ice cube I broke to a fit of silent giggles. What's wrong with me?

"You smell funny"

Edward said in his new (or should I say old? he sounded like that when we first met) cold tone. I turned to face him offended

"Thank you Edward. You smell like you took a dive in burnt sugar too"

I was filled with annoyance. Who does he think he is? Annoyed I turned my attention to the front of the class.

The music teacher had interrupted our biology class and was excited about a singing competition she signed the school for and was asking for volunteers. Biting my lip and remembering a dancing show Lexi had put on my 11th bday I raised my hand.

"Will you come with me?"

Miss Mathews asked. Without a glance at Edward I nodded and slinging my bag on my shoulder I followed her outside the classroom and to the music class. I had never been in this classroom before and took a moment to look around. One wall had various instruments; another had chairs and music notes. In the middle of the room were a microphone and a machine that looked like a karaoke.

Biting my lip once again I shuffled through a large book with songs and lyrics until I found the song I was looking for and turned to miss Mathews who was out of the classroom again. Only a guy was in the room making himself comfortable on one of the folding chairs. He had black hair and bright grey eyes.

"Jim"

"Bella"

Miss Mathews ushered in two more guys in the classroom and then took the song book from me. All three nodded at me and sat on the slightly raised platform that housed a set of drums, a keyboard, a guitar and two microphones.

"Bella this is our band. On the drums is Gregg; on the keyboard in Hugh and the guy with the guitar is Jim. Guys this is the only volunteer Bella. I see you picked a song Bella so... let's sing"

I said a timid 'hi' to the band and took the microphone with trembling hands. What the hell is vampirism doing to me?

Miss Mathews put on the karaoke the song I had picked.

The first notes of 'One way of another' began playing. I began whispering the lyrics when my time was up keeping my eyes locked on the screen. I felt ready to run out the room. However the more the song progressed, the more my confidence appeared. by the time the refrain rolled by I was singing loudly having the time of my life. Miss Mathews was applauding and my lips were stretched in a wide smile. Should I start looking for Jasper to tell him to tone it down a bit?

"Good job Bella. You scared me there for a moment"

"I scared me too"

I joked. She turned to the band

"Why don't you play another song and Bella if you could sing with them? I want to hear you all together"

"Because the night?"

Hugh asked the rest of the band. I couldn't help but raising an eyebrow. Gregg who was a tad chubby blushed.

"First time we have a girl in the band"

He muttered. I felt a soft smile on my lips realizing I wasn't the only one uncomfortable I nodded with false bravado.

"Let's do it then"

miss Mathews went through the song book and handed it back to me on the correct page. the guys began playing the intro. I turned my mic to face them and began singing trying to imagine I was in the shower. I didn't see miss Mathews flipping on a switch letting the entire school listen to us.

I was breathless when we were done.

"Was that good for you too?"

Dark skinned Hugh asked in what he thought was a flirty tone. It wasn't

"ew"

I replied. miss Mathews was beaming.

"You're in"

"Thanks"

I replied smiling broadly.

"Can you meet us after school until the competition?"

"I work after school but I'll see if someone else can cover for me"

"Great!"

miss Mathews handed me a copy of the songbook and a bright pink IPod with all the songs. I put both in my bag thanking her and pulled my hair in a messy do with a couple pencils holding it place. Bidding the band boys goodbye I walked to gym. Mike was leaning against the girls' locker room smirking. I shook my head at him and went to change clothes.

It was easy to ignore the whispers around me as I changed to the standard issued pair of maroon shorts and white tank top but the smell of blood in the room and the sound of heartbeats filling the large room were much harder to ignore. I felt a pain on my gums, much like I was teething when I was a toddler, until I felt something protruding. Slapping a hand on my mouth and nose I walked to the mirrors above the many sinks.

An image of me with vainy bags under my eyes and a pair if fangs greeted me. I sucked a breath of air touching lightly the bags and the fangs. I pricked my own finger.

"Ouch. Sharp"

I muttered.

"You're a monster"

A little Edward sat on my shoulder. A little Lexi flipped him the bird and kicked him off

"No, you're not"

She insisted.

"I'm going crazy"


	4. The breakup

Chapter 3 – The breakup

For once gym went on without a hitch. After the third time I sent the ball straight into Mike's awaiting arms instead of everywhere else in the room he began relaxing and we kept playing with the volleyball.

When school was done and I had changed back into my clothes I saw that Edward's silver Volvo was gone already. Rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time that day, I climbed on my truck and went to work. Since Alice had set up the party for me last night she had messed up my work days as well.

I'm hungry!

Luckily work was somewhat busy so the five hours I spent there were enjoyable and wasn't hard to ignore my hunger. Of course joking with Mike and making fun of the customers after they left was an added bonus. I felt twitchy and hungry as I pulled in front of my house at seven pm. dinner would have to wait though. Edward was waiting for me leaning on the driver's door of his expensive car. I resisted the urge to sigh and made no effort to plaster a smile on my face.

"Can we talk?"

He asked me, his face carefully blank and his tone emotionless.

"Hello to you too"

I retorted feeling suddenly tired. He ignored me, big surprise there, and began walking towards the tree line. Following him I saw that Charlie was standing at one of the windows on the ground floor watching us intently.

I waved at him and he smiled.

"Bella we're leaving"

He said with no pre-ample as soon as we were no longer visible from the house.

"Where are we going?"

A reddish kind of fruit caught my eye and I plucked it from the tree. Rubbing it on my denim covered leg I took a bite. mmm biting feels good!

"Not 'we'"

Edward made a motion between us.

"Oh! You mean you and your family. Safe trip. When will you be back?"

I asked chewing the sweet fruit. Edward observed me

"We're not"

I took the final bite out of the small fruit. He can't be possibly dumping me because of last night, can he?

"Is this because of what happened last night? Because frankly, it was nothing"

"It was everything"

He said and before he could jump into some perfectly preplanned speech I spoke up

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

He nodded stiffly and obviously annoyed

"Let's say, hypothetically, that I was a vampire too. Would we be having this conversation right now?"

"You can't be a vampire"

He all but screamed. Okay, now I'm annoyed. No, scratch annoyed. Pissed is more fitting.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, I guess goodbye is in order. Have a happy existence and don't come back. Ever. Or I'm gonna tell Billy you bit me instead of James"

Smiling my best 'cat ate the canary' smirk I waved and turning around I walked home, took my bag out of my truck and knocked on the door. Using my keys felt silly when Charlie was inside. He opened the door immediately.

"What did he want Bells, are you alright?"

he fired question after question checking me for visible injuries.

"I'm fine dad. We just broke up. Can I get inside now?"

I asked seeing as he was still standing in the threshold blocking the entrance. he jumped back and let me in

"of course come on in. want to order a pizza or go out to dinner?"

I guess cooking is out of the question.

"Pizza's good"

Charlie ordered it and I went upstairs to my room. I felt like breaking every single thing in there. In fact I would too accept that there was a pair of arms circling my waist offering silent support and a flask with a yummy liquid rose to my lips.

"You okay now?"

Freida asked as soon as the flask was empty. I nodded licking my lips like a kitten.

"go eat with Charlie"

Lexi said and kicking my shoes off I went downstairs to eat. Charlie and I ate our pizza together in front of the TV and followed it with a slice of my cake. Throughout dinner Charlie kept shooting glances at me from the corner of his eyes waiting for me to break down.

Later that night I was sprawled on my bed thinking. Why was I so calm? If you told me two days ago that Edward and I would break up I'd be kicking up and screaming a storm. But now I feel strangely at peace. Is that supposed to happen?


	5. Poor PI guy

Chapter 4 – Poor P.I. guy

I woke up at 4am feeling hungry and more than a little irritated. My new fangs were protruding and I was doing a great imitation on a buttered wife thanks to my vainy eyes. Looking around I saw a note from Lexi 'out to find a place to stay. See you in the morning'. I put my jeans and a black tank top back on and grabbing a pair of sneakers I headed downstairs.

Nothing in the fridge seemed appealing. Gently I unlocked the front door and stepped out of the house with my keys and wallet in hand.

The cool fresh air felt so good on my overheated skin. Having no clear destination I began walking/jogging around till I reached the Cullen house. Biting my lip I knocked the front door. No reply, guess they couldn't leave fast enough. Lexi had said I need invitation to get into a place but... does that hold if the owners aren't exactly alive?

Let's hope there is no silent alarm to bring Charlie hot on my butt.

Smiling to myself I threw a rock in one of the upstairs windows. When no one showed up after a few minutes I decided to try out my new stealthiest. It would suck if I'm the only vampire in the world that's still a klutz. Luckily, I'm not! Climbing a tree is easy now.

I felt a pang in my chest seeing the inside of the house. Everything was packed, the walls were bare. Seeing Carlisle's study completely empty (even the bookcases themselves were gone) made me wonder just how long were they planning on leaving. On a whim I decided to search the entire house. Every room was packed and the only sign that someone had ever lived in here was a single blood bag dropped on the floor of the garage.

"What the hell?"

My hand moved to grab it on its own accord. Tearing it open I drank hungrily only to spit it back out

"we, what is this?"

I picked the now empty blood bag. On the back of it read 'elk'?

"So much for hunting every other weekend"

I shook my head. Looks like I've been duped a lot recently. Not only Edward dump me and tried to blame it on the paper cut, but they also planned it for a while. It can't be easy to swipe empty blood bags from the hospital and fill them in with animal blood for a road trip. Was the paper cut even real? I shook my head sadly and left the large house. I may still be hungry but now I had my closure.

I felt a slow smirk build on my lips seeing a man leaning on the engine of a car.

"Need help?"

Then he turned to look at me I pounced on him. Biting him on the neck I began drinking hungrily until he fell limp in my arms. Taking a step back I let him fall on the ground and wiped my lips with my sleeve.

"Huh! I always thought I'd be a vegan vampire"

I grabbed the man, put him back in his car and pushed it down the Cullens driveway thinking no one ever visits them. Then I jogged back home feeling sated. packing my blood soaked clothes and sneakers in my old book bag I hopped in the shower. I shampooed my hair thrice wondering just how I got blood in my hair too. Then I shaved my armpits, legs, trimmed other areas and waxed my upper lip. When I was done I wrapped a large fluffy towel around me and tiptoed to my room.

I grabbed the I pod from my bag, turned it on loud enough to be heard without me wearing the earphones, I set it on my dresser.

Locking the door behind me I stood naked in front of the full length mirror alike had insisted in putting in my room. Taking a pair of scissors I began twirling strands of my hair and cutting it. When I was done I shook it and checked me out. If I were afraid I'd look like I was given a haircut by Edward Scissorhands or, worse, Madhouse Mona, I was in for a surprise. It looked a little wild, edgy and dare I say it? Sexy.

Then seeing it was still early I decided to give myself a makeover. Not like the ones Alice forced on me where I felt like a life size Barbie doll but one I actually like. Opening my closet I saw a bag shoved in the back. It was full of various make-up products Alice had forced me to use on various occasions during the many Barbie Bella episodes. Then I opened my computer and decided to look in you tube on how to make a natural makeup and using my new vampire accuracy I mimicked it. Lilac eye shadow with a hint of silver in it, a thin brown pencil line, black mascara and a coral lip-gloss.

When I was done my face looked almost clear and natural, why couldn't Alice ever compromise on those makeovers? In the same makeup bag was a pearly white nail polish and I applied two coats on my nails that were a tad long already. Sending a kiss on my mirror and then rolling my eyes in my own girly behavior, I went back on my closet to find clothes to match my new mood. Pushing jeans and sweats aside I located a skirt I loved wearing in Phoenix. it was brown with soft copper swirls, hit almost midthigh in a sort of alpha style. realizing I felt warm I paired it with a lilac tank top that had crisscrossing straps and a white flower on the left boob. When I opened my underwear drawer I saw a white panty and bra set. Alice had tried to force me into it on my birthday saying she had seen me wearing it.

"Guess it was true"

I joked to myself and put it on along with my clothes. I looked at my self in the mirror and liked what I saw. Deciding to go all out I added a pair of black pumps with barrettes and medium heels. then I grabbed the camera Charlie gave me on my birthday and snapped a photo of me in the mirror and put it in my bag in order to drop off the film to be developed. I put the IPO in the bag along with some books and headed downstairs to make breakfast singing and dancing around.

Just as I had flipped enough omelets to feed an army, I poured two cups of coffee and orange juice while singing 'Fabulus' from HSM2. A low chuckle made me freeze and turn around slowly

"I don't wanna know"

Charlie shook his head and sat on the table

"I may have taken part in the school's band"

I said quietly taking a sip of my coffee. Charlie's left bushy eyebrow was lifted along with the left corner of his mouth

"Is the teacher tone deaf?"

"Nah, just desperate. I'm not that bad actually; no one threw stuff at me when they heard me"

he chuckled

"did I tell you I serenaded to your mom once?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I proposed to her. I'm pretty sure she said 'yes' to make me stop singing"

I snorted trying hard not to spit my omelet across the table. Charlie's singing skills weren't exactly Grammy worthy; more like America's got talent, the bunch that get thrown out the door.

"If you say so"

I said when I was sure I had enough self control. He rolled his deep brown eyes and motioned us up

"Come on, you'll be late to school. Need a ride?"

"That would be good. The trucks made some whining noises yesterday"

he nodded and after dumping the dishes in the sink we both headed out the door. I never thought I'd be happy to see a cloudy day.

And so the day begins


	6. A burglar with a concience

Chapter 5 – The burglar has a conscience

School went by without a hitch. Both Lexi and Edward were right, vampires tend to attract a crowd and I found myself reliving my first day here unable to get a moment to myself. All day long people found reasons to talk to me, about classes or gossip or even the band. Miss Matthews had opened the microphones when the band played and now everyone in school had heard us and had an opinion about it.

Luckily I was able to skip lunch and spend it rehearsing with the band and miss Mathews. During gym we ran the mile and for once I had no bruises to show for it.

"Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles around 5. Would you like to come with us?"

"sure"

Angela asked in her gentle tone. I nodded and after band practice was over Jessica drove us to my house where I swapped my bag for a purse and scribbled a note for Charlie telling him I'd go shopping. Jess drove fast and we were in the mall in under an hour.

We went to the mall where Jess began trying on dress after dress, she had a date with a guy I hadn't caught the name off, and Angela wanted someone to hold her hand while she got her ears pierced. I bought a few things myself and told the girls I needed to find a bookstore when the urge to snap Jessica's neck became too much.

Walking in the streets of port angels I felt like I was relieving the shopping trip of last year. Jessica prattled about her dates with Mike, Angela was quieter only speaking up when she needed help with shoes, and I had left them to find a bookstore to find more about vampires.

This time I wasn't looking for anything in particular though. However I did stumble upon Lexi in an electronics store browsing through laptops and cell phones leisurely.

"Hey!"

"Hey Bella"

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. You?"

"Trying not to kill my friends! Where's Freida?"

"She went home to Mystic to pack up her stuff and will be here in a couple days"

"Did you find a place to stay?"

"yeah we did. The house is pretty close to yours and the good thing? you people don't have vervain"

I shook my head chuckling. I joined her looking for a cell phone and maybe a laptop. When I had decided on the ones that looked like they were the best I got two more for Charlie and then Lexi asked me to try my compulsion technique on the cashier. I had money to pay for them in case it all blew in my face.

Smiling pleasantly I looked into the teenager's eyes. I felt mine widen and I spoke with total conviction.

"There is a sale on the items my friend and I bought. You will ask me to pay 1/10 of their total prices"

Blinking I leaned back waiting for the results. I wasn't disappointed

"There is a sale today. Your total price will be fifty dollars miss"

the cashier said in a slightly metallic voice and I paid in cash and after bagging our purchases we left the store.

"Good job!"

"Thanks. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

Chatting about this and that we made our way back to the mall where Angela was waiting for us in front of the jewelry store.

"hey Angela. Look who I found!"

"hey!"

"hello"

"where's Jessica?"

"trying on shoes"

she deadpanned

"For a whole hour?"

I asked amazed. Angela nodded sadly. Lexi rolled her eyes smiling.

"I'll go get her"

"Wanna get your ears pierced while Jessica and Lexi shop till they drop? Or till the store runs out of stuff for them to buy. Not sure which will come first"

I snorted and Angela started laughing. We walked inside the store together and grabbing my hand she squeezed hard till the lady was done and Angela's ears were pierced and then we switched with me holding her hand tightly (though not too tight, I didn't want to break it) as I got mine done. We paid and left the store to be greeted with a grinning Lexi and a subdued Jessica.

"Did you compel her?"

"Better than snapping her yapping neck"

She growled softly and I had to stifle my laughter. Jess was in serious danger of spending the rest of the school year compelled if she kept this up!

Lexi said she had plans with drinks with a guy so I took her stuff for her and Jess, Ang, and I returned home. On our way back to Forks we hit traffic as we entered the town. seeing the red and blue lights of a police car right outside the Cullen driveway made my heart stop.

"Jess, can you drop me off here?"

"Sure"

For once she was completely serious as she pulled over next to Charlie's cruiser and dropped me off. Waving her and Angela drove on and I walked over the police tape.

"Dad?"

I asked heading to him. His head snapped to see me and jogged near me

"Bells what are you doing here?"

"Jess was driving by and I saw the cruisers, what happened?"

"A burglar broke in and found a dead guy in the basement along with blood and an empty blood bag. He called it in"

A dead guy? I furrowed my brows. What dead... my eyes widened with recognition. I attacked someone last night. He was dead? Ignoring Charlie's body posture I walked past him and to the fallen guy. Tentatively I looked at him. A pair of glassy black eyes were staring right back at me. Realization hit me and I fell on my knees and threw up near the body. Tears began flowing down my cheeks

I killed someone.

dimly I felt someone hug me and smelt Charlie's spicy aftershave. One of his hands pushed my face to his chest and the other was rubbing my back

"Daddy"

I whispered crying harder. a harsh emotion was forcing me to review the previous day.

Lexi had offered to grant me the wish I had been repeating since I was a little girl. Be alive for ever. I always had death issues.

I agreed and she changed me.

Alice had forced me to have a birthday party that ended in a disaster.

Edward broke up with me over said disaster and he and his family moved away. I thought I was okay with it but apparently I wasn't.

I was hungry and not for food.

I had broken into the Cullen house and saw everything was missing. in the basement I found a blood bag filled with animal blood, ready for a road trip.

I was hungry.

I attacked a poor guy that had car troubles.

I was hungry.

I killed said guy.

I was hungry

I put his body in the Cullen house thinking no one would find him

I was hungry

Someone had found him and now Charlie thought the Cullens may have something to do with it and that's why they left so quickly.

I was hungry.

Wasn't I?

No, I wasn't hungry. I was angry.

I was betrayed they pulled the party on me and he left me.

I felt humiliated while Carlisle patched me up.

I felt used when I saw the animal blood bag.

I wanted revenge.

That's why I lost control and killed that guy and stashed him in the Cullen house.

I felt more tears slide down my cheeks like a waterfall and clung onto Charlie harder trying to fight them back.

Edward was right.

I'm a monster.


	7. The tattoo

Chapter 6 – The tattoo

Charlie held me until I could get myself under control. I rubbed my eyes and pulled back.

"Are you okay now, bells?"

I nodded sniffling

"Yeah, sorry I ruined your shirt"

"You'll wash it"

He shrugged it off making me chuckle. Nodding to myself I let him help me up. He helped me up holding my bags with a hand while he kept the other one tight around me. He guided me around the body making sure my attention wasn't on it.

"What's his name?"

I asked softly

"He had an ID on him, his name is Damien Franklin. He was a PI from Chicago"

I shuddered

"Want me to drive you home Bells?"

He asked softly. I shook my head again

"No, walking will clear my head"

"Call me the moment you get home"

He instructed sternly and kissed my brow when I nodded. I began walking home slowly taking my bags from him. I had no right to kill that man. I really need to learn how to control myself.

From now on, I stick to the bags.

Arriving home I kicked off my shoes, grabbed the bottle of coke from the fridge and poured a tall glass adding ice and some cherry syrup. Taking my glass upstairs with me along with all the shopping bags I plopped on my bed. I called Charlie to tell him I arrived home safe and while drinking my all time favorite drink I took out mom's present.

I had promised her a scrapbook full of memories, hadn't I?

I put photos together, wrote comments using all my childhood, colorful pens. I fell asleep with the silver pen between my fingers.

I woke up tucked inside my bed, the scrapbook was on my desk, the pens put in their place in an empty cracked Tweety mug, even my glass was on the desk.

I sat up, stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. Heading to the bathroom I brushed my teeth, showered and got dressed in a pair of brown jeans and a light blue tank top with a pair of cowboy boots and applied a little makeup. On the fridge was a note from Charlie saying he had to work. With a mug of coffee I returned to my room.

First things first

Turn on the cute, silver, flip cell phone and plug it to a socket. With a metallic blue marker I scribbled a 'B' in the back.

Turn on the laptop and customize it. While I'm at it, set up the home internet as well.

Last but not least figure out my diet. In the basement was a large fridge that Charlie uses to store some of his bigger game when he goes hunting. Smiling to myself I plugged it in and grabbing my keys, phone and purse I went to find me some blood.

Realizing it would seem strange if blood went missing from our local hospital in forks I decided to drive out to Port Angeles. Driving slowly with my ancient truck I pulled out my phone and sent a massive text with my number to mom, Lexi, Freida, Jake and a few friends from school.

Arriving to Port Angeles I asked a uniformed cop where the nearest hospital was. The deputy gave me directions and soon I was pulling to the vast parking lot of a rather large hospital. Heading inside I asked the nurse where I should go to donate blood and then it was easy to take what I needed, hide it in my bag and compel the nurse to forget I was ever there.

Exiting the hospital, I decided to walk around for a bit.

That's how I ended up in a tattoo parlor browsing a large dossier with samples.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Jim from the band

"hi Jim, are you working here?"

"Yeah, my sis owns the place. Are you thinking of getting a tattoo?"

"I was... does it hurt?"

I chuckled nervously

"nah. I felt nothing when I had mine"

he lift the sleeve of his navy blue t-shirt to show me a black and white yin yang. I smiled

"That's pretty"

"Thank you"

A female voice joined us. It belonged to a female version of Jim. Black hair cut a la garcon and the same pair of striking gray eyes. She smiled politely

"Jill"

"Jim and Jill?"

They shrugged

"our parents thought they were funny"

Jim said with a smile

"what are you looking for?"

"Wildflowers"

She smiled and gave me another sample book. Browsing I found a beautiful blue poppy.

"This one"

I showed it to her. She smiled and motioned me to the back room.

"Jim, keep an eye on the store"

Without waiting for a reply she walked away and I followed her setting my purse on a counter.

"Where do you want it?"

"Where can I get it without my father seeing it and grounding me till I'm 30?"

she laughed

"I did my first one on my hip but the back of your shoulder is good too"

She popped her jeans open and showed me a small ring of fire on her right hip.

"I see what you mean. I think I'll go for the shoulder"

"Now the color. Why blue?"

"Its my favorite color and its more original than red"

I joked. She took the tattoo design from me, put it in a machine that gave it blank, printed on a gelatin like thing. I straddled backwards on a chair and shrugged off my shirt. Jill cleaned the area with antiseptic and pressed the gelatin for a few minutes until the blank flower was copied on my skin.

Then she took a few colored pens and began drawing on the gelatin for a few minutes and showed me the result. The poppy now had a black outer line, a white center, and the petals began in a cute lilac color, slowly grating to a deep blue ending in an indigo color that reached the outline.

"It's beautiful"

I breathed. Jill smiled and placed the drawing on my shoulder, pulled a pair of surgical gloves on, opened a drawer and produced the tattoo gun and began fiddling with colored rocks, breaking the down and adding a clear liquid to create the exact shades she wanted.

Then she turned on me

"It might hurt a little"

She began drawing on my skin starting with the outline. The gun felt like a million needles sticking to my skin at once but it didn't hurt. It felt like scratching instead. Every few minutes she'd stop and wipe the excess ink. That went on for almost two hours as she took her time to create the delicate flower.

"Did you fall asleep?"

She asked me as she snapped the dirty needles and then the gloves off.

"No, just relaxing"

"Do you want to see your new tattoo?"

"Yes, please"

Jill tilted the chair to an upright position and helped me up without creasing my tattoo. I stood infront of the mirror. Even though some of its colors were a tad dark it didn't stand out too much on my skin.

"apply this cream twice a day, every day, for two weeks. Don't put pressure on it and cover it with plastic. Like this"

She pulled a piece of thin plastic membrane and covered the tattoo with it, pressing the cream covered tattoo softly. Then I pulled my shirt on making sure the fabric didn't touch it tightly.

I paid and left the parlor. Driving through the late afternoon traffic I pulled my phone out and called home. When no one answered I pushed the code for the answering machine. Charlie's voice alerted me he'd be having dinner at the blacks down by the Rez. Do I want to tag along?

Let's see... Spend my evening at a reservation with a bunch of overgrown werewolves, according to Jake's legends, mortal enemies of vampires. Should be fun!


	8. The Original story

Chapter 7 – The Original story

It actually was.

I drove the almost two hours drive thanks to my not-exactly-new truck and made a stop at a pastry shop for enough chocolate cakes to put Godzilla to a sugar coma.

I drank a blood bag, to calm my mounting nerves right before taking the turn for the Rez. However I didn't need to worry.

Charlie and Billy spent most of the evening talking about the case of the dead P.I. (much to my shudder), Billy was pushing Charlie to blame it on the Cullens, since the P.I. was hired by a woman in Chicago to track down Carlisle for some reason, and had pretty much zero blood in him. Jake was playing videogames with a few of his friends. I tagged along for a while but began to feel restless at the sight of three giant local boys.

Boys my ass. They were HUGE!

They didn't seem to smell anything strange on me even if the largest of them all gave me the stink eye. I gave him my most angelic smile - even if they reeked off a strange woodsy scent and hightailed it out of there the moment dinner was over.

I had never been a reckless kind of gal.

Driving home with Charlie in the cruiser we left the truck for jake to see if he can fix it, I spent the rest of the evening on the phone with mom. She had always been my best friend but ever since I moved in with Charlie we began to drift apart. Refusing to move with her to Jacksonville after the James thing didn't help either so now I was at a loss of how to fix it. Fix us.

However the scrapbook had been a great way to start the fixing process. She asked me about everyone in the pictures, Billy and Charlie fishing side by side peacefully, mike on top of Jake in the twister game, random shots taken by Angela at school, the Cullens, and one of me in all vampire mode I had taken on a whim. Strangely enough she loved that one and wanted to see the full Halloween costume!

I managed not to roll my eyes at Renee's exuberance but I couldn't help breaking into a fit of giggles as I was storing the blood bags in the fridge at the basement.

Charlie set up shop in the living room to watch a rerun of the game as Billy kept talking during it earlier so I bid him goodnight and headed to my room.

Changing to a pair of deep red sleep shorts and a light yellow tank top I began practicing with the song list Jim had given me earlier today.

I was halfway done with 'Kiss me' by the Cardigans when a soft tap on my window stopped me. I looked up to see Freida sitting on the windowsill smiling. I motioned her in and closed the IPod.

"Hi, come on in"

"Hello, were you busy?"

"Not really. Just going over a couple songs for practice tomorrow. How are you Freida?"

"I'm good. a little bit shaken up though"

"Would you like to talk about it? If not, I'm perfectly ok with sitting in silence reading our respective books"

I said softly not wanting to overstep my boundaries. she raised her misty blue eyes to me

"no, I think it will be good for me to tell someone but you'll have to keep it a secret"

"I'm great with secrets but don't you rather tell Lexi? You just met me"

"Lexi was there and I think you're the right person to talk to"

I nodded, we sat on my bed and I took a pillow in my lap. Freida mimicked me and began talking

"I was born in the late 900 in a wealthy family in Scandinavia. You could call them Vikings if you wish but they were simple people. My father owned business and land and my mother was a witch. When I was two years old the black plague hit most of Scandinavia. A lot of people died and I was one of them."

"Died?"

"yes, died. My parents took my twin brother and fled to the New World not knowing that the witches of my mother's coven had kept me alive"

"By New World, you mean America?"

"Yes. Twenty years later my mother created vampires and for some reason I changed as well. I killed so many people until I understood what had been done to me. The witch coven that raised me decided I was an abomination of nature and tried to kill me on numerous times. So mimicking my parents I fled to the New World"

"That's horrible! Did you find them?"

I was now completely engrossed in her story. She shook her head sadly

"It was easy to track them down as there was only one port they could have used but when I finally reached it the village had been burnt to a crisp. Only one family remained there and they were more than happy to tell me tales of my family"

"Tales?"

"Tales"

she nodded

"They told me how my parents and brother arrived one day and were welcomed by the local people. They had five more children and one day the youngest got killed by werewolves"

"Werewolves"

I repeated dumfounded. Was it stupid of me to think the only werewolves are in la push?

"Yes the entire village was populated by werewolves so my family had to hide during the full moon. The youngest brother snuck out and got killed by one of them"

"Is that why your mother created vampires?"

"Yes. According to that family my father begged the local witch to do it but she couldn't so my mother, driven by revenge she did"

"not to sound horrible but since America hadn't been discovered yet how had would it be to track down the only light skinned people around the village?"

She threw her head back laughing at my tentative tone

"Harder than you imagine. Neither of my parents was faithful. My mother had two sons and my father had a daughter"

she said sadly.

"I guess TV hadn't been discovered yet either"

I deadpanned. She pulled a rolled up parchment from somewhere and handed it to me. gently I unrolled it and saw a charcoal drawing of eight people.

"Your family?"

"yes. My parents are in the back and my siblings are in the front. I found it in the remains of the house. I spent centuries trying to find them but failed. It wasn't until I decided to return to the village, now a quaint little town, hoping they'd get homesick on our 1000th birthday and come back"

"Did they?"

She shook her head.

"No. instead I found Lexi like I told you and the rest is history"

"I'm sorry Freida. Maybe they will at a later point"

I tried to offer some comfort. She shrugged one shoulder and began twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Did you ever make any vampires of your own?"

She shook head

"No, I spent a lot of time with other vampires but I really wanted to find my family. now I met Lexi and its like I have a younger, annoying sister"

She snorted. I couldn't help but laugh along, Lexi does feel a bit immature at times but she's also dependable.


	9. Who is afraid of the sunlight?

Chapter 8 – The sunlight

I woke up slowly on Monday feeling the warm sunshine on my skin. I sighed happily and stretched letting the sun warm me up.

Wait.

I popped my eyes open immediately stilling my movements.

Bright sunlight?

Shouldn't I be in horrible pain slowly becoming a pile of ashes right about now? I sat up in my bed watching the rays of sun hit my skin and flexed my fingers in the sunlight but nothing happened. The sun was warm and bright but that was it. No me turning to ashes, no me slowly becoming a distant memory. Huh. Guess I have a reason to pop by lexis's today

I pushed my blanket off my legs and stretched. Grabbing my cream I showered and lathered my new tattoo thoroughly admiring it before I put on a pair of denim shorts and a forest green tank top. I straightened my hair and did my makeup before adding a pair of blue sneakers and went downstairs to fix breakfast.

I poured two bowls of cereal and added milk as Charlie came in the kitchen holding today's newspaper. We had a quiet breakfast and left the house together. Charlie dropped me off to school with a kiss on my brow and I went to first class sending a text to Lexi telling her we needed to talk after school.

School went by fast, faced a couple pop quizzes, had lunch with mike and Angela again, and avoided questions by a gleeful Lauren about Edward and their hasty retreat and the dead PI. Thankfully I love Biology and even gym went by playing ping pong. Somehow my class managed to break every single window in the gym, don't ask me how we managed that, we're just that good!

after school I headed to the music class to find the band already there playing some songs and miss Mathews making lists.

"Okay guys, the competition is 2 songs. One sang by the whole band and one by the lead singer"

"Any ideas?"

Hugh asked from his place on the keyboard. Miss Mathews shook her head

"I'm gonna leave that to you guys. Personally I would prefer to prepare three songs just in case one of the rival schools had picked the same song as we did"

we nodded and began going through the songbook offering opinions and picking songs.

"Who's our lead singer?"

I asked. Everyone just stared at me.

"Right, of course"

I mumbled and went back to browsing the songbook. Three hours later we were all tired but had finally created a song list. To be on the safe side we had chased four songs, had eaten a pizza and emptied a large bottle of sprite.

"Okay guys. For the rest of the week I want you to learn the songs and prep as if your life depends on it. the competition is in Virginia this weekend and lasts two days. I want signatures from your parents to let you go so I can get tickets"

With that she dismissed us. Feeling glad I had worn sneakers I slang my bag over my shoulder and decided to run home to test my new speed. Lexis's new place was a couple streets away from mine. I stopped on her porch to catch my breath before knocking. a few seconds later the door opened just a sliver and upon seeing me Lexi opened the door fully hiding until I stepped in. the curtains were drawn and the darkness was held at bay by numerous light fixtures.

"How were you out in the sunlight?"

She asked me after splitting a blood bag for us. I shrugged

"That's what I came here to ask you"

"Did you do anything? get any kind of jewelry?"

She asked confused and I shook my head.

"No nothing. I just got a tattoo"

"A tattoo?"

Her eyes widened gleaming. Her passion for all kinds of art was showing. Smiling I unbuttoned my top, pushed it off my left shoulder and pulled the gauge covering my cute wildflower.

"That is amazing. Where did you do it?"

she extended one finger to touch it lightly

"a small hole in the wall parlor in Port Angeles. I also grabbed me a few of these"

I pointed to the now empty blood bag. Still touching the tattoo she frowned

"Where did you get the design from?"

I scrunched my eyebrows

"There was a book with designs and wildflowers are my favorite"

"Why blue?"

"More unique than red. What is going on Lexi?"

she shook her head biting her full bottom lip

"I'm not sure. Stefan has the exact same tattoo and so does his brother and... It's not my place to talk about it"

She lamented. I raised an eyebrow

"is there something I should know Lex?"

I asked quietly

"I'm just being weird"

she answered quietly. Deciding to let go of the fact she never actually answered me I changed the subject to the song list. I left her house at nine and went home to cook dinner more confused than ever.

Luckily Charlie had an exciting day at work and TV had ER reruns. Armed with the chocolate shortcake I had made a few days ago and ice cream Charlie and I spent three hours watching people get saved as if by a miracle.

However as I laid to my bed I couldn't help but thinking.

Why would Stefan, his brother and I have the same tattoo?

Why would Lexi say that if she believed in destiny, she'd say I was destined to be a vampire?

Why would Freida look at me as if I were her baby sister?


	10. Mystic Falls

Chapter 9 – Mystic Falls

The next two weeks went by in happy yet fast way.

The school paper with Angela and Ben at the lead was running stories about the band and the competition daily.

During Art class various banners and posters were created an had been hanged all around the school and the town alerting everyone to the importance of the first weekend of October.

The guys from the computer classes with Eric on the lead had created videos to serve as background for our songs.

With my truck broken for good Charlie had decided he'd become my personal chauffer and would drop me off at school everyday, where the classes would pass by like a blur.

I couldn't help but basking in the love of the gesture. Dad knew how much I hate being carted around in a vehicle with red and blue lights on the hood and yet he insisted.

Thankfully since his day starts about thirty minutes before mine, I was dropped off at a time where only the janitors were at the school.

I would spend lunch period with Angela and mike mostly quietly as Angela loved using those fifty minutes to work a bit on the newspaper, Mike would make charts about basketball and I would lose myself in various thoughts.

After school I had practice with the band for about three hours reaching a point where the three boys now felt more like favorite cousins than band mates. Jim loved music, inheriting the 'bug' from his musician parents and had aspirations of either being a music idol someday or opening the most successful record company. Hugh was in it for the chicks he believed he'd get and Gregg was in the band simply because it got him out of gym. He was slightly overweight with hormonal issues and high blood sugar. Luckily coach Clapp had agreed to give Gregg a base grade as long as Gregg 'owned ass' in the band.

After band practice I'd test my vamp limits by running to work to replace mike who had covered for me happily as long as it meant he'd be too busy to accept any date proposals by Jessica who had decided they spent too much time broken up and wanted him back.

When work was over Mike insisted on driving me home. I would head to Lexi's where we both ignored the pink elephant in the room in favor of friendship and we'd spend hours together with her reminding me that even though I'm a vampire now I can still be Bella. In return of her guidance I showed her the tattoo parlor and she had an earth tattooed on her shoulder.

Next time it was sunny she was protected like me.

When Freida went to investigate she found out that the 'rock like' paint was actually the same stone that protected vampires from sunlight. Somehow Jim's sister had gotten a hold of spelled lapis stones and she used it on her blue tattoos making them unique.

On Thursday morning miss Mathews announced that the town where the competition would be held was rafted. Predictably it was Freida's hometown and I do not mean Scandinavia...

Freida went to panic attack mode.

Have you ever tried to calm down a freaked out Original? Even though it had been only a month since she left Mystic Falls she was in no hurry to go back even if there was a limit to how much time off she could take.

Lexi, who had spent the past two years with a stake in her gut hidden in the morgue missed the town (or Stefan as I loved to tease her) and was sick of it, threatened to leave her behind. Freida, hopeful yet fearful about a sudden reappearance of her family, snapped her neck. By the time Friday morning came they were BFF's once again.

I will never understand the mind of women!

On Friday morning I woke up to the sounds of 'We are the champions' and a grinning Charlie sitting on my bed holding a large train with a breakfast that could feed a varsity team.

"Trying to give you courage"

He declared to my raised eyebrow.

"You're insane"

I replied and wolfed down in a very unladylike manner my breakfast. Then I showered and packed up for the trip. The band had decided on the color black as a team color and if anyone checked my roller duffle would think I was heading to a funeral!

Driving out of town I saw that a big screen had been set up in the school gymnasium so that the whole town could watch us perform on the competition.

"What is that?"

I asked Charlie

"its been a while since the town had excitement like that bells. People were getting restless"

Thankfully the flight to the dot on the map was fast and the plane showed 'Underworld' keeping our collective minds away from the competition.

I wouldn't get the meaning of the movie till Saturday night when I would also begin to wonder the species of the pilot however. Meanwhile I was content to talk with Greg, Hugh and Jim about our songs while miss Mathews slept and then ooze down the streets of mystic falls, in the school's rental silver SUV, making fun of how everything included the word mystic. Mystic Library, Mystic Grill, I wondered if it had Mystic public bathrooms too.

We had gotten rooms at the Mystic Inn and the competition would be hosted at the Mystic Grill, where a mystic stage had been set up and the mystic tables were surrounding it. The local school band was also called... Mystic! How did you figure it out?

"If I hear the word 'mystic' again I'll turn it into a drinking game"

Hugh whispered to us. I snorted as the normally sweet Gregg replied

"You're going to create the fastest working drinking game, then?"

All schools had the option of rehearsing on Friday but miss Mathews declined. She had become paranoid on the five hour flight and made us promise we wouldn't even mention the songs we'd perform. Instead we returned to the Inn and set up shop of calling home to relay the news of arriving safely and then we began getting ready. We made sure all clothes were matching, nothing was dirty, and that all organs worked perfectly. When everyone fell asleep and the room reminded of a snore quartet (because our principal had been cheap enough to get the band only one room) I snuck out.

I felt hungry but Freida had forbidden me of grabbing something for dinner in town and I wasn't in the mood of tasting one of my band mates. Instead I headed to her penthouse apartment where she had a fully stocked freezer. I threw one blood bag in the microwave and yawned as I waited for the sticky goodness to come to a human temperature.

Is it strange that my favorite type is O positive? The same as mine was Before Vampirism? The beeping of the microwave brought me back to the real world and I began sipping the warm beverage as I took n my surroundings.

First of all let me say that Mystic Falls isn't much bigger than Forks. There is a town square where about four roads begin. One has the community buildings, the police station, the city hall etc. one has an avenue of houses that are probably the cheapest around judging from their looks, one goes straight into the woods and the Falls and the last leads out of the town. On the town square itself are the shops and a couple apartment buildings. Freida's was one of them.

From the living room she had an amazing view of the square and the Mystic Daily news, the local newspaper, was on the second floor of the same building. the living room was painted in greens and browns and the walls were adorned with artwork. on the wall behind the loveseat was a large painting identical to the one in the small parchment she showed me once.

Her family.

Following a deep instinct I pulled my phone from my pocket and snapped a couple photos of the painting before cleaning up after myself and leaving her apartment making sure to lock up. It was almost midnight and the next day was going to be a long one.


	11. Band Wars

Chapter 10 – Band Wars

Next day was the competition. Fifty schools from fifty states all set up to perform in two days. Our band named 'Friendly Dreams' was on day 1. Don't ask me who named us, it just came up once.

However we all slept straight through the morning rehearsal waking up at four pm with just enough time to get ready, grab a late lunch and go to the Grill.

"I can't believe you guys slept!"

miss Mathews shrieked, her voice shrieking to levels only be heard by dogs.

"We have time miss Mathews"

the honey tongued Hugh tried to calm her down and she left in a huff to get us something to eat. In the quiet downtime we worked like a well oiled machine and got the boys dressed. the slightly heavy Gregg looked... not good... in the leather pants worn by Hugh and Jim. So he ditched them and put on a pair of black jeans instead knowing he'd take refuge behind the drum set anyway. The boys added black, long sleeved shirts with thin silver vertical lining. Following Lexi's advice I had on a mini black leather skirt and a leather strapless bralette with a black vest on top covering it, A pair of mid calf black boots with stiletto heels completed the image.

"we look like mafia"

Hugh deadpanned as we stood in line to check ourselves in the mirror. Gregg broke to laughter making me mess his hair that I was styling

"Stop moving"

I cried out laughing spiking his hair. Jim's jet black hair was pushed back, Hugh's sandy blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and mine were falling down my shoulder messy.

"Let's go guys"

miss Mathews knocked on the door so we added jackets and made our way to the Grill that was packed. On the stage was the local band that had two blond girls as singers who looked ready to tear each other's throats. the one with the shorter hair who looked a little more natural began dancing and singing a song by Tata Young.

(Rebekah=)

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

she sang creating quite the crowd while the other blond was shooting daggers with her eyes, began singing interrupting.

(Caroline=)

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Can't change I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me _

The crowd went crazy at the girls' sweet voices. The one with the shorter hair looked a tad more 'whore on a prowl' while the other one with the longer hair looked more innocent.

However they both looked intimidating.

"you guys, I really think you can do it without me"

I mumbled ready to bolt out of there.

"Told you she'd get cold feet"

Gregg deadpanned while Jim wrapped his arms beneath my arms and Hugh grabbed my legs to wrap his waist and they all but transported me to the stage as we were next

"Mommy"

I complained

"Why do always girls call for their mommy when they're upset?"

Jim asked. I craned my neck to look at him

"My daddy comes packing guns"

I deadpanned as they dropped me on stage. Miss Mathews gave us thumbs up and extended a palm out counting

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Mystic's music teacher announced us and the boys began playing the intro from Rent and 'Out tonight'.

_Whats the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It say,'Time for danger'_

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn the_

_Game_

_Get-up life's too quick _

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We wont be back _

_Before it's New Years Day_

_Take me out tonight (meow)_

Feeling the presence of other vampires in the room I took a deep breath. Cold ones, like the Cullens, smell like burnt sugar, yummy to humans and gagging to vampires, Original vampires, like Freida, smell like pink cotton candy, make you think you will eat till you drop, normal vampires like Lexi and me smell like apple-pie, natural and filling. Judging by the smell I could count zero cold ones, four vampires and six originals not counting Freida and Lexi who were sitting at the bar. Feeling a slow smirk on my lips I turned to the boys

"Let's go to the backup song. Lose the sunglasses"

I told them. Jim looked ready to complain

"Now"

I finished. Without a word they changed their tune. Loosing the sunglasses Jim raised 2 fingers to alert miss Mathews to the change of song so she started the video to accompany the song. I lost the vest remaining with the bra and Jim began singing his blood red contact lenses I had given them earlier gleaming under the spotlights.

(Jim=)

_Vampires are alive_

_The legends have to survive_

_We'll never come undone_

_And we will be forever young_

(Hugh=)

_Vampires...get a life!_

I felt my fangs protrude my gums as the veins under my eyes became stronger. I smirked

(Me=)

_I am a vampire, I'm a slave_

_I sleep through the daylight in my grave_

_In the darkness, in the shadows, here I am!_

(Band=)

_Here I am_

(Jim=)

_I want you to be forever mine_

_Together until the end of time_

_Like a nightmare, never ending, _

_let me change your world_

(Chorus=)

_Vampires are alive_

_The legends have to survive_

_We'll never come undone_

_And we will be forever young_

(Me=)

_Tonight is the night, live thousand years_

_Don't be scared, don't drown in tears_

_Free spirit, after midnight, sell your soul!_

_From heaven to hell, enjoy the ride_

_You're here to surrender with your life_

_Precious victim, my desire, live eternally_

(Chorus=)

_Vampires are alive_

_The legends have to survive_

_We'll never come undone_

_And we will be forever young_

(Me=)

_I'm alive! Vampires are alive!_

Finishing the song I laughed evilly making the best impersonation of Cruella DeVille I could before a flash of brown hair and fangs jumped on stage and feeling something being plunged to my chest I fell back in a dreamless darkness.

"Daddy..."


	12. If only I was Xena

Chapter 11 – I swear, I'm not Xena

**NO POV**

"Mother, mother help"

a kid with longish black hair ran into a cave calling frantically. He had a deep gash on his left arm but when an older woman rushed to his side checking the gash, he motioned her outside.

"You have to help her"

The woman looked around and her eyes met those of a man. He seemed to be in his mid-to-late forties and ordering a bunch of younger people to remain inside he and the woman ran out. In the slight drizzle that wet the ground stood a younger guy with blond locks coming down to his shoulders holding a barely dressed girl.

"What happened?"

The older man barked out his eyes going over the girl. Three deep gashes marred the girl's torso and stomach with blood seeping out. The woman reached for the girl but the guy holding her refused to give her up.

"I wanted to see the wolves and Niklaus came with me. We stood too close and one of them would have hurt me if it wasn't for her mother. She came out of nowhere and saved my life"

the boy said quietly, tears of silent gratitude flowing down his dirty cheeks. with one glance, man and woman, motioned everyone inside as wolf howling was heard in the distance.

the girl groaned as she was placed on a large rock and the woman went straight into work barking orders.

"Elijah, Finn, bring me water and cloths. Rebekah clean Henrik up"

Quickly the three siblings went to work. a long haired brunette man in his early twenties along with a short haired man in his mid twenties left the cave only to return soon each holding a large bucket filled with cool water and an armful of cloths in various sizes and set them down on the ground next to their mother who began wetting clothes and using them to clean the wounds.

a teenage girl with long blond hair grabbed another bucket and began cleaning the boy's arm wound casting fearful glances to her father.

"what were you thinking Niklaus?"

The man bellowed holding a long sword straight to the younger man's throat. he looked murderous but the younger man refused to back down his equally heated glare.

"Daddy"

The girl moaned as the woman pressed down on one of the wounds that looked different than the others. While most of the wounds were long gashes made by lethal nails. this one was like someone tried to stab her. The man froze and the whole family turned to look at the girl. the girl whimpered under the woman's ministrations.

"Who is she?"

Said one of the young men who had remained quiet all this time. He was a big flirt and knew all the girls in the village.

"What is she wearing?"

Muttered the blond girl to herself silently wondering if she should cover Henrik's eyes

"That is a good question"

The older of the siblings replied taking a leader stance in front of them. the wounded girl's eyes fluttered open and after adjusting to the near dark cave, the dark chocolate brown orbs traveled from person to person before landing on the woman standing on top of her sweating profusely as she cleaned and covered the last wound.

"Where am I?"

She rasped

"shh, you're safe now"

the woman said in a motherly tone. Raising a brow to the tone and the general scenery the girl remained quiet trying to see what she remembered, and why on earth she was bleeding. Feeling exhaustion sweep over her, the wounded girl fell back asleep.

"That was enlightening"

The oldest man barked

"Shush Mikael"

his wife said shocking everyone. Esther had always been a pushover and never raised her voice to her husband. However this time something deep inside her told her that something had changed and that change came in the form of a leather clad girl.

As the howling of the wolves at the crack of dawn that signaled the end of their transform broke the morning silence the girl's eyes opened again. This time everyone was sleeping except the young boy who favored her with a bright smile.

"Hello Miss"

"Hello"

She said quietly as to not wake anyone up.

"What?"

She asked the boy who was watching her as if he had never seen a girl before. The boy shook his head and rushed to her hugging her tightly ignoring her near nakedness

"Thank you so much miss"

"For what?"

"You saved my life"

The boy said. She stared at the kid

"Me? When? And what's your name for that matter? I can't keep calling you kid"

"I'm Henrik"

the boy said proudly unwrapping one arm from her waist and extending it formally. she smiled at the infectious boy and shook his hand

"I'm Bella. When did I save your life Henrik?"

"Nice to meet you. Last night, you don't remember?"

"actually I don't, but you are very welcome"

Bella smiled again sitting up, gasping at the sudden pain and leaning to the side letting the boy help her remain upright. Looking around her she realized the faces of the sleeping people were familiar.

"Where am I Henrik?"

"at the caves"

the boy replied smartly. Bella pursed her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him

"I mean what town"

The boy just looked at her

"City"

Henrik blinked

"State?"

Henrik tilted his head to the side, his dark hair covering one eye

"Continent?"

Henrik stared at her uncomprehending. Bella let a breath she hadn't realized she was holding

"never mind"

Raising one hand to touch the cloths on her chest she remembered she had put her cell phone in her briolette before the show last night. Blushing at what she was doing she felt up her chest and, with a happy sigh; she produced the silver flip phone. Henrik gasped and took refuge behind her when she expertly raised the flap to check for signal.

Bella shook her head at the kid and felt all hope die inside her as she read 'no signal available' on the small screen. Almost at once everyone woke up and turned to look at her and the strange contraption in her hand.

"goodmorning"


	13. Story time

Chapter 12 – Story time

**NO POV**

The stillness of the damp and cold cave gave place to quick fluttering with that one word as everyone began doing chores they knew by heart.

the blond girl with the gray dress began gathering blankets, the men started gathering the remaining wood from the fires while the father observed them with a look similar to that of a teacher during a midterm exam and the mother went near Bella gently lifting all cloths to see that her magic had worked and all wounds were closed but were, still, an angry red signaling that the girl should rest. The boy even though he was still wary of the silver thing in her hand stood next to her.

"How are you feeling dear?"

She asked softly

"I'm good, ma'am. Thank you"

Bella replied in a raspy voice. She was in pain but it wasn't too bad. The important question was

"Where am I?"

"You're in our village, you're safe now. What is your name?"

"I'm Bella, Bella swan"

"My name is Esther. This is my husband, Mikael and our children"

The woman had a smile on that reminded Bella of Carlisle as she introduced her children. A tall guy standing next to the father named Finn, a blondish guy named Niklaus standing next to another guy with hair longer than Bella's named Elijah, a girl around Bella's age with long blond hair that looked a lot like Freida actually named Rebekah, a guy with short black hair and a flirty smile named Kol and lastly little Henrik.

"Let me see your wounds now"

Esther said quietly and lifted the now dry cloths off Bella's torso. They were almost healed so she changed them for damp ones and extended one hand to help Bella stand up. She did and immediately tripped.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore"

Bella muttered finally realizing her human status and not missing it at all. Esther raised both eyebrows in question. Bella cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I'm a klutz"

She offered as an explanation. Esther chuckled under her breath and gave Bella a once over before throwing a blanket over the young girl causing all males in the room to snap their eyes to Bella's face. Bella pulled her long hair back in a ponytail with elastic she had conveniently around her left wrist. Rebekah's eyes widened at the motion.

"How did you do that?"

She asked Bella scrambling next to her.

"What?"

"That thing with your hair"

"The ponytail?"

"Yes how did you hold it?"

Bella felt a smile. She pulled the second elastic from her wrist and handed it to Rebekah who held it with trembling fingers.

"How do you use it?"

"Turn around"

Rebekah did and gently Bella combed the blond straight hair with her fingers winching along with Rebekah every time she did and pulled it gently into a simple ponytail.

"There you go"

She told Rebekah who touched her hair with a smile. Mikael barked an order that they should leave and all children formed a line before exiting the damp caves. Esther stayed behind with Bella and walked her out slowly mindful of her wounds.

Outside the cool morning air made Bella shivered under the heavy blanket around her shoulders. looking around her she saw a forest, on the ground a handful of pebbles were thrown that believed they were a road, on the right was a large waterfall that Bella had seen before and nearby was a bunch of huts reminding Bella far too much of smurf village.

"I'm at Mystic"

She exclaimed recognizing the waterfalls. upon reaching one of the huts Mikael barked orders like a drill sergeant, or Charlie during a game of scavenger hunt of her childhood summers in forks

"Elijah, Finn, Niklaus go hunt for dinner. Rebekah work on your mother's garden, Henrik, Kol take the horses and go fish. I don't want to see any of you until dinner"

All the children left wordlessly.

"Charming man"

Bella muttered annoyed. Then she turned to look at the hut and something clicked in her mind. The strange, unusual names, an ancient Mystic Falls, the deep accents, the hut...

"oh my god, you are Frieda's parents"

She exclaimed loudly. Upon hearing his lost daughter's name Mikael grabbed his sword and pointed it straight at belle's neck. If Bella hadn't met James, she'd be afraid for her life. However now she wasn't.

"You need anger management, shall I call Billy Crystal?"

She snapped and angrily pushed the sword out of the way. Rebekah, who hadn't left but simply hidden nearby, giggled. Elijah and Klaus both put a hand over her mouth amused at the new girl's attitude.

"How do you know our daughter?"

Esther asked ignoring her husband and the smoke that left from his ears.

"I'm clad in leather, fell from the sky and wear makeup and heels. Unless I'm Xena the warrior princess, something is off with this and your question is how I know Freida?"

Bella deadpanned. Rebekah had placed all her weight on Elijah, who was fighting to keep a straight face, giggling uncontrollably. Esther indulged the girl with a smile she hid from her husband. The spirits had told her a wind of change was coming but they hadn't told her it was comedic with a mean streak.

Pursing her lips, Bella fought to remember what exactly Freida had told her. Then she decided she should act nicer because a- this was probably a weird dream and b-unless it wasn't a dream, she had no way of going back home. Now she truly regretted falling asleep in the middle of 'dances with wolves' when Renée was going through a Costner phase.

"I'm sorry Esme, it's been a very long day"

she apologized

"Esme?"

The older woman asked. Shaking her head Bella bit her tongue hard. She hadn't thought of the Cullens since her birthday party!

"I meant Esther. You ARE Esther, Freida's mother from Scandinavia, right?"

"I am"

Esther replied evenly.

"How do you know our daughter and why are you naked?"

Mikael once again barked. Bella bit her tongue choosing to do what Edward always hated. Filter her words and edit her answer

"I met Freida almost a month ago, on my birthday. As for why I'm naked, I'm not. I'm wearing a skirt and a bralette"

he wasn't amused. Bella sighed

"I'm from the future, alright? I do not know why I am here or I how I got here. However I do know where I am from and that I may have changed the course of time"

She said quietly but clearly. She could feel herself slowly becoming who she was when she first moved to Forks and she didn't like it. While she had never been overly confident, she was never the ultra quiet kitten she had been after the James Thing. Vampirism had pushed her to find and be her own person. She was sad that had to go and if she wasn't careful she might have just destroyed the vampire race

"What do you mean?"

"Prove it"

Esther asked and Mikael demanded at the same time. Bella took a deep breath, opting for the long way instead of the clear one

"Henrik said I saved his life, right? What would you have done if I hadn't?"

"I'd get revenge"

Mikael answered at once. Esther simply nodded her agreement. Bella wet her lips, huddling closer to the fire that Mikael had started when they first arrived at the hut.

"Revenge against the werewolves? How? They are stronger and faster than you, sir"

"I would ask the spirits to help me save my son, like they helped you"

Esther answered when Mikael remained quiet.

"They wouldn't help you if you weren't meant to save him"

Bella said softly. Mikael pursed his lips, grabbing his sword but didn't pull it. He only rested his hand on it, as if drawing strength. Esther remained quiet, her mind going over spells and incantations she knew

"let me tell you a story"

Bella began, grabbing her useless cell phone from her brallette feeling the need to focus on something else besides Michael's piercing blue eyes.

Taking a breath she recanted the story Freida told her the night she stayed over. she told them about the witches in Esther's coven lying to Esther saying the baby was dead. How Freida grew up in Scandinavia with the coven, slowly coming to her powers until one day she woke up famished and led by supernatural hunger killed quite a few people. she led them through Frieda's close escape from the witches who were set on killing her as she was an abomination of nature. She told them how Freida tracked the family to the new world and to this very village.

Softly she guided them through Frieda's life like that finishing the tale by handing over her cell phone to show them the pictures of said drawings on Frieda's living room walls.

"What is this?"

Esther asked softly not wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks at the revelation that her daughter was alive.

"a cell phone. Pretty basic thing where I am coming from"

Bella chuckled quietly not bothering to stop her own tears. Mikael stood behind his wife looking at the small screen recognizing the very same drawings that were abandoned on Henrik's room.

"What happened to Henrik?"

he asked quietly his mind going over possible scenarios he might take revenge on the man that bedded his wife and gave her kids.

"the werewolves killed him. According to the story Freida was told his death led Esther to creating a being stronger and more lethal than werewolves"

"Was that story accurate?"

"I'm pretty sure it was. I was one of those beings until found myself here"

Bella said softly pulling another picture on her phone. This one had Freida, Lexi and herself in full vampire mode posing for the camera together. Esther looked at the image question and Bella tapped with one long silver nail at Freida wishing she could print that photo to give them. Then she changed pictures to find one with her and Charlie on her birthday. She sighed softly silently wondering if she'd see her parents again.

"How did I do it?"

Esther asked with strength marring her body posture. Beside her Mikael held his wife's hand showing he'd stand by her. Bella shrugged her slim shoulders her fingers tracing James's bite mark on her wrist

"I have no idea"


	14. How to create vampires for dummies

Chapter 13 – How to create vampires

**No Pov**

Esther stood saying how she wanted to see a woman named Ayanna and left in a flutter of skirts calling over her shoulder

"Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah stop watching and do your chores"

Bella whipped around to see the three siblings looking flustered but exactly sorry as they scattered around to follow their mother's orders. Mikael rolled his eyes and muttered one word

"Useless"

then he turned to Bella and going back to drill sergeant mode he told her to write down the characteristics of that beast she used to be and cover up before he had to sell her off. Unable to hold back Bella called after him

"Like you sold your other daughter?"

"What daughter?"

Mikael whirled around pinning her with a glare. Bella replied unphased

"The one sleeping with your sons"

Without waiting for a reply she sat on the table and took off her boots. Paying no attention to Mikael (who resembled a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing) she flexed her toes until a 'pop' sounded and the pain she felt went away. Mikael stalked away to his animals thinking how she knew about Tatia being his biological daughter.

It was true, he had been unfaithful to Esther when he held Niklaus and saw how dissimilar the baby looked from his siblings and the smirk on the lips of one of the villager men. However he couldn't help but think how he acted towards his two 'sons' for henrik wasn't his own as well. He loved the little boy but resented his older brother.

Bella was similarly lost in thoughts. was it a good idea she helped the future of vampires by telling Esther she created them or was she supposed to not do that as little Henrik was now alive?

Esther however had no second thoughts. She believed the girl and in her mind, she wanted revenge on her old coven for taking her daughter. She was upset when Ayanna refused to help her in the creation of the beasts but decided to go on with it. and kill two birds with one stone.

She returned and sighed softly as she saw Rebekah sitting on the long table with Bella as the brunette girl showed her how to use the funny red thing she wore on her hair. Across from them, Niklaus sat his eyes nailed on the young girl.

When dinnertime came the family was gathered around the table eating the birds Elijah had caught and Bella had prepared in gratitude.

"How did you cook them?"

Mikael asked liking the new taste. That was a feat as the original father wasn't known to liking new things, even inside the bedroom.

"I staked them and cooked them over the fire"

Bella replied fighting a smile at the word 'stake'.

"It's good"

Finn commented before attacking his plate.

"It's a common way to cook food back home"

Bella stammered taking a sip from her red wine resisting the urge to spit it out. there was blood in that wine! She threw a glance in Esther's way who only smiled at her maternally.

"Are you single?"

The flirty one blurted at some point as Rebekah helped Esther gather the dinner plates. Bella's eyes widened at the question.

"wow flirty much?"

Kol smiled wider and made a move to touch Bella's hand on the table

"yep single."

Kol's eyes gleamed and Elijah mouthed 'wrong answer'. She quickly backtracked

"Healing from a broken heart actually"

"You know the best way to get over someone..."

he began but was silenced by a quick head slap from the only blond brother. Bella's eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open. She quickly grabbed the blood-laced wine and downed it in one gulp ignoring the rusty taste of blood in favor of need for alcohol. Then she turned to the grinning blond brother

"Get me out of here?"

She implored. Niklaus smiled wide, took her hand and guided her to a small stream. Taking a seat on the ground Bella slid her legs under body regretting wearing the short skirt for the umpteenth time, sneaking a look to the man next to her.

"Do you miss your home?"

He asked in a soft tone, a smile stretched on his face.

"A little yeah"

She replied honestly.

"Do we know each other in the future?"

He asked in a nervous tone. He didn't' like the future she had described earlier during dinner. Bella shook her head

"No, I only know Freida and saw Rebekah for like a second"

"Was she happy?"

he enquired

"Yeah, she seemed to have the time of her life. You really care about your sister, don't you?"

She asked seeing his soft smile.

"What are you two doing?"

Mikael appeared behind them and asked angrily. Niklaus jumped up and stood protectively in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry"

Mikael whispered and drove his sword straight through Niklaus' chest. Bella gasped and knelt next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bella shouted

"Killing him. Didn't you say the person has to die in order to become a vampire?"

He asked innocently, Bella rolled her eyes

"There are kinder ways to do it"

She snapped, her hands resting on Niklaus' chest. Mikael rolled his eyes.

"Did you drink your wine?"

He asked her.

"Yes"

Bella replied

"good"

Mikael said softly before raising his sword and slit her throat quickly. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't enjoy killing people. he watched as the dead girl disappeared and returned home to his wife.

Inside the hut, Esther sat with a dragged Tatia waiting for her children to wake up so they could feast on her. She knew all about Tatia being Mikael's bastard daughter but she hadn't acted on her knowledge as she had two sons of her own. However human blood was needed for her spell and she didn't wish to take it from their guest.

That would be kind of rude.


	15. Giulliver's Travels

Chapter 14 – I ain't Gulliver

**Bella POV**

My senses began coming back in small waves. First came sense, I could feel I wasn't on the cold ground anymore but on a soft bed. Then came smell, I wasn't in a forest but I could smell water lilies and laundry detergent. Sight refused to come yet but taste did come back, my lips were coated not by my favorite strawberry chapstick but I could taste something sweeter. Blood. Hearing came after and I could hear muffled voices but were too far away to be able to pick words. Finally sight came and I saw I was in a lilac colored room that was sickenly girly.

I leaned on my elbows and slowly lifted the rose silk sheet that covered me. I was clad in my black underwear with a large bandage covering my chest above my left breast. I lifted it slightly to see that the wound I remembered getting from the guy at the Band Wars was healed but still red. Touching my neck I felt no wound from Mikael's sword.

I knew it was all a dream!

I stood up from the comfy bed slowly; I stretched and looked around for clothes. On a chase long by the foot of the bed was a soft white blouse. it was thin, well worn and given to me by Rebekah.

So it wasn't a dream?

Wincing a little I put it on and saw it once again covered me until mid-thigh. Since it was long enough I decided against putting more clothes on and went in search of the voices.

Walking down a long corridor I found stairs and descended those letting the voices guide me in a set of double, large doors. Above them was a large portrait featuring three people.

The one on the left was a brunette man with ice blue eyes in some sort of grey uniform, his eyes dancing with mirth and one corner of his lips raised in a smirk.

One the right was a younger man in a suit. this one had brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked as of the weight of the world sat on his shoulders with haunted eyes and a polite 'say cheese' smile.

Between them stood a younger girl. This one had the same pale skin as the men, long wavy auburn hair and deep brown eyes. Her dress was deep blue and made her look unable to breath the way her breasts were pushed up. Her eyes were haunted as if she was expecting tragedy to hit, like the man on the right, but her lips were raised in one corner in a smirk, identical to the man on the left.

On the bottom it said 'Damon, Lorelai, Stefan Salvatore. 1863'

"Well, Edward did say I have an old soul. Guess neither knew how old exactly"

I muttered recognizing myself in the painting. However the strong smell of vampires in the room had be pushing the doors open and stepping in the room. Every seat was occupied by people and two more were fighting like school kids in the middle of the room.

"You had no right to keep it a secret"

One of them growled attacking again. the other one tried to fight back but the first looked more dangerous, almost lethal as he fought. I made myself comfortable in a large armchair in blue velvet that no one sat at.

Is there any popcorn around?

"Its not her! I met her when she was a kid!"

"I don't care! You still should have told me"

The raven haired one snapped and snapping a leg off the wooden side table plunged it into the brunette's chest.

Ouch! That must have hurt.

The brunette one took the table leg off his chest and bitchslapped the raven haired one, jumping on his back. the two kept of fighting cursing each other in English and a language that resembled the Spanish I was taking at school, probably Italian.

Hearing the song Edward had written me, (yeah, sentimental I know but no one else ever wrote me a song!) I began looking around for my cell phone. The fighting was still on when I located my little phone. it was in the hands of a preteen boy that watched the fight disinterested. Clearing my throat I extended a hand to take it. the boy turned to look at me, his hazel eyes widening before he pummeled his little body towards me sending us both backwards tot he plush armchair I occupied before.

"Henrik?"

I gasped. the kid, that looked far cleaner with his black hair combed and cut, was the same as my 'dances with the wolves' dream, smiled brightly refusing to unwrap himself from my waist.

"Here, I kept it charged"

He said sweetly in a take-an-apple-ms-teacher-lady kind of way

"uh uh"

I muttered trying to hold on the little shred of sanity I had and answer the phone. the vampire wwe was still on however so pulling a Charlie I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly breaking the fight as every head in the room turned to me.

"Back to your corners boys and quiet!"

I demanded and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling every hour, what happened at the band wars?"

Charlie kept firing question after question. What do I tell him? Obviously the 'someone staked me and I got transported about a thousand years in the past where I pitched in the idea of vampire creation but I may have just dreamt it all and by the way I'm a vampire' answer was wrong.

or was it?

"I'm fine dad; my cell ran out of battery yesterday"

"What was that stunt at the wars? your mother is going crazy!"

"Well Charlie, when you deal with vampires, you're bound to stumble upon van helsing"

I had a light bulb moment. to my relief, he took is as a joke, to my surprise, he laughed along

"Good one! However you need to calm down your mother. She's ready to hop on a plane and come get you and you know the doctor said she should take it easy"

"You told mom about the band wars? Why can't you keep your mouth shut around her?"

I exclaimed.

"yeah, yeah, call your mother"

He chuckled and hang up the phone. I shook my head at my father.

"Can I help you?"

I asked feeling strangely self conscious, and for the first time I looked at the people in the room. The two guys fighting were the guys from the painting and the rest were Frieda's siblings and Lexi.

The raven haired guy zoomed in on me as our eyes connected and knelt in front of me looking at me as if I were a ghost. well, judging from the painting, I can't really fault him!

"Lore?"

he whispered raising a hand to touch my cheek

"Bella"

I replied letting him touch me. he didn't' seem to hear me as he pulled down the left sleeve exposing my left shoulder

"HEY!"

I shouted swatting him on the side of the head. he looked remorseful then

"Sorry, I had to see for myself"

he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. his thumb was touching softly a small birthmark on my left shoulder that looked a lot like a hickey and served as a background for my tattoo. I pulled my sleeve back up and shook the guy a little as he was lost in space

"you ok?"

"I'm always okay"

he attempted to snarl but didn't exactly work as his eyes turned misty. the more I moved the more henrik wrapped around me. I pushed his hands off gently yet forcefully

"Did your mother have you with a constrictor boa?"

I whined

"No with a werewolf"

He said smartly. I rolled my eyes

"How long have you preparing this one kid?"

"about a thousand years"

He chuckled finally letting me go. I shook my head chuckling.

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

"I'm sorry child but no"

Esther herself in a nice modern makeover replied from a seat across the large room. I nodded biting my lip when a thought came to me

"Why did you kill me?"

"You killed her?"

Raven guy shouted and Mikael grabbed a fire poke from the fireplace and held it up to my neck turning purple.

How original!

"You know, Mike, there is something to be said about long staffs. Are you trying to make up for something?"

I snarled looking at his crotch penitently. The room broke to crazy laughter with Esther leading them.

"she is Lorelai"

Raven guy behind me exclaimed making everyone laugh harder.


	16. Lorelai

Chapter 15 – Who's Lorelai?

"Who's Lorelai?"

I asked once the laughter subsided.

"Our sister"

The brunette one replied softly from his place on the floor, where the raven one had tossed him earlier. I tried to place everything in my head but it felt like cotton. These are the guys from the painting, right?

"We're gonna leave you to talk"

Lexi said winking and led everyone out of the room.

"Do you two have names or..."

"I'm the eternal stud, he's the saint"

The raven haired said in a suave pouring a large glass of blood for everyone. The 'saint' rolled his eyes but accepted the drink

"I'm not calling you that"

I deadpanned fighting a smile taking the drink.

"He's Damon, I'm Stefan"

The other one replied with a sigh. The same Stefan I once met as a child? The same Damon and Stefan as the painting? Suddenly I felt the need to clarify that I'm not the girl in the painting with them

"I'm Bella"

Both males turned to look at me, Stefan nodding and Damon looking like being told he only has seconds to live.

"What happened to your sister?"

I asked softly playing with a stray strand of hair taking sips of the yummy blood. the self appointed eternal stud sighed

"She lived a long happy life and we never saw her again"

"You're vampires!"

"When we were changed, we decided to let go and not complete the transformation and since everyone believed we were dead we didn't want to scare her"

Stefan shared.

"But you did complete the transformation"

I said confused

"I completed it first. I stopped by home to see her but she was gone. Then I heard our father gloat about marrying her off to a business partner and regretted not having three dead kids. I snapped and killed him"

Stefan said quietly and sadly.

"By the time we were over the blood and everything it was too late to find her. she was gone"

Damon finished. I looked at him

"Gone as in..."

"Gone"

Stefan finished rubbing a spot on his chest.

"Why do I look exactly like her?"

"You know, that is a very good question"

Damon said walking to the terrace door and turning to look at Esther who was gardening. I felt the need to roll my eyes at her reply

"I can't tell you that, yet"

"Of course you can't"

Damon snarled, I giggled.

"We need to go back to the Grill. Band Wars Day 2 is done and they want everyone to start the voting"

A voice shouted from outside and Rebekah poked her head inside.

"Oh crap. Where are my clothes?"

I jumped up. Both brothers shook their heads signaling they had no idea. Pulling the blouse a bit lower on my thighs I struck a pose

"Does this blouse make me look fat?"

I joked. Rebekah laughed and walked inside holding a shopping bag.

"I brought you something of mine. You do not want to walk around in that leather number"

Rebekah said with a polite, friendly yet bitchy smile. I returned it gladly

"You look good with the shorter hair, you know"

I offered taking the bag.

"Thank you Rebekah"

"I'll wait for you and give you a ride if you wish"

"That would be great. I have no idea where we are"

I replied chuckling and returned to the room I woke up in. in the bag was a simple hot pink mini dress, a pair of beige pumps and a beige cropped leather jacket. I combed my hair with my fingers and did a quick makeup with the products in the bag and returned downstairs in under 10minutes.

"If you ever tell my brothers it took you eight minutes to get ready, I'll snap your neck"

Rebekah threatened.

"Do it and I'll put drops of black hair dye in your shampoo"

I threatened in the same tone, pretty much how I always replied to Alice in my head.. Rebekah's angry face to gone and she smiled happily.

"We're gonna be great friends"

She pulled me out of the house and into a bright yellow car. in almost no time at all she was pulling in front of the Grill and we walked inside together. with a last 'bye' she went to the other blond vampire and her brothers. I nodded my head at them and walked up to miss Mathews and the boys.

"Hello guys, miss M"

"we got you coffee"

Hugh said with an easily affectionate smile. I took the cup of heaven from him and had to concentrate on not spitting it right back out.

"What the..."

"vervain"

Lexi whispered from the other side of the room. I pouted at her and got the copy of a lyric sheet the coordinator passed around before jumping on stage.

"Just before the judging process begins we would like all singers to get on stage and sing one song together for us"

With a glance Jim and I walked to the stage together. I saw Rebekah and the other girl together.

"I'm Caroline"

She introduced herself

"Bella, this is Jim"

Then the coordinator rounded up all the boys and had them sing a ballad version of "She's a Lady" and then gave us girls a dance version of "Sway". While the judges voted and counted and did whatever judges do I was chatting up with Freida

"I wanted to thank you"

"You're welcome. How was growing up with your family?"

I asked with a smile. She returned a brilliant one

"Amazing. Of course I wished I was an only child at times but for the most part it was great"

She laughed.

"I can imagine that. Last time we spoke you were upset and sad you spent a thousand years looking for them but never found them"

"Luckily I don't remember that"

she replied jokingly. then Lexi joined us and I found out that their combined story was the same. Lexi came to Mystic Falls last year for Stefan's birthday, got staked by Damon, her body was stashed in the morgue; Freida found her a few months earlier, unstaked her and fed her her original blood saving her life. Then they changed me.

Maybe I did a good thing afterall.


	17. A new life (or not)

Chapter 16 – A new life

Laying in my room, which was different than before, the purple walls had become a soft royal blue, above my desk were a few shelves filled with various trinkets and collectibles, a large cork board stood above the my dresser filled with photos, sketches, drawings (no idea who did them to be honest). Above my bed hang the dream catcher Jake had given me for my birthday along with a series of Christmas lights (luckily identical to before). Even the white, wooden rocking chair occupied by my schoolbag was in its position under the window. However my normally twin bed was now a double one, I was trying to figure out my new life.

The house itself was slightly bigger with one more bedroom and a bathroom and a garage. The bedroom belonged to the brown-haired, brown eyed, kind of cute fifteen year old brand new brother of mine that came to the airport to pick me up with Charlie.

Apparently I have a brother.

According to a full shelf of journals in my room, Renée did leave Charlie when I was a toddler. She hitched a ride with a couple on their silver anniversary who told her stories of how to make a marriage work. Judging by a picture attached in the journal, they must have tried really hard to convince her, seeing as there is no vervain in Forks.

She met with Charlie a few days later and together they decided that it would be a good idea to try Renée's way and move from Forks to stay with her mother. Grandma Isabella, whose name and locket I inherited, helped raise me and when they were done with college they popped Peter out. The joker next door. So we lived happily all together in Phoenix with yearly winter visits to Forks to see dad's parents.

When Charlie's parents died last year he wanted to go back home to Forks. Mom, being a city girl, hated the idea of it and the strain of the discussion took its toll on them. They divorced within a month. Mom stayed in Phoenix but Dad wanted to come here. Mom wanted some time along so Peter (my brother) and I followed dad to the dreary little town of Forks. I met Edward and the rest is history.

I woke up bright and early next morning. My alarm clock was set for thirty minutes earlier than I usually woke up but I guess having a brother kind of explains it. Which is why I locked his door to the bathroom we now share. Abiding by the lack of sunlight I put on a pair of simple light jeans, a bright yellow top and paired it with a pair of beige booties that looked like midcalf sneakers with heels. They are so comfortable! they were in my closet along with a dark blue leather jacket.

Why does my closet look like Miss J or Project Runway or, worse, Alice has put it together? I grabbed a rather large messenger bag and stuffed my laptop and the necessary books for today in there. Brushing my teeth and doing a quick makeup, I headed downstairs to find Charlie engrossed in the morning paper sipping his coffee looking tired.

Uhhh, normalcy!

"Morning dad"

"Morning Bells. How did you sleep?"

"Great! I missed my bed"

I replied truthfully as he chuckled before throwing a glance at the ceiling

"Any idea if your brother is awake?"

I poured myself a bowl of cocoa puffs and a glass of OJ. Looking straight into my bowl I concentrated on any noise coming from upstairs and hurried to stop once I realized what the soft grunting coming from his room I heard meant. I shrugged as casually as possible.

"Not a clue"

Thankfully he appeared just as I was pouring coffee in a pair of travel mugs for me and Charlie, laughing over something on his phone.

"Morning everyone"

He greeted and attacked a bowl of cereal before slinging a bag over his bright green and yellow sunflower print t-shirt and added a denim jacket.

I fluffed his hair a little, he hit my arm and grabbing the large coffee mugs we were all out the front door. I was pleased to see dad punched in a code in a security system. Guess, living in a big city for years made him even more of a security freak. Peter made a move towards the bicycle resting on the garage wall but Charlie shook his head.

"Bells can you take Pete to school, its gonna rain"

"Sure dad"

I said absently wondering what I was supposed to drive in. When Charlie picked me up from the airport last night, he had the cruiser and I couldn't see my truck anywhere.

In the garage was an old Chrysler LeBaron painted in a deep indigo color, something under a sheet, and jeep Wrangler painted a sunshine yellow color. What is mom's jeep doing here? Pete solved it for me by throwing his backpack in the backseat and climbed on the passenger seat of the LeBaron before reaching over and pressing the horn a few times.

"Don't kill him. You know you love your brother"

Charlie joked from the cruiser door. I turned to look at him remaining expressionless

"If you say so"

At his suddenly scared expression I rolled my eyes and winked.

"Kidding"

"Oh, hey I had the chain fixed"

Charlie produced a long chain from a pocket that ended in a medium sized pendant. taking it from him I examined it and gave him a smile. it was blue with an emblem on the front and the letter 'I' in gold. it was identical to the ring Stefan and Damon wear actually.

"Aren't you gonna put it on? You never take it off"

Pete said confused and slightly suspiciously. I gave him a smile that i didn't feel and fastened it around my neck before hoping on the lebaron and after honking to dad twice I drove through the town to the school. Pete was playing with the radio.

"is everything ok with you?"

he asked when I stopped at a red light. I threw him a glance and decided to go for a half truth. I didn't want to lie to my family even if I didn't know them.

"I didn't sleep very well. Pete, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell mom or dad?"

he squinted before he shouted angrily

"I knew it. You slept with the prick and now you're pregnant. I'm gonna kill-"

my eyes widened and I had to stop him. Did he have to pick the only busy road in Forks to shout at?

"Peter Charles Swan! I'm still a virgin and you won't kill anyone, thank you very much. now stop shouting!"

he seemed to calm down indicating it was okay for me to continue. I kept my eyes on the road as I drove.

"Remember the guy on the end of our number in the band wars?"

"the vampire hunter?"

"he was a teacher who got a tiny but overzealous and me being me, I tripped and hit my head"

he seemed ready to shout again and I sent him the same look I sent mom when she wanted a pet sheep in my 4th grade. it had the same effect and Pete shut up

"Nothing bad happened but I got a slight concussion and have forgotten a few things"

he flung himself on me in a bear hug the moment I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked next to a bubblegum pink smart car.

"but you're okay, aren't' you?"

he whispered as I felt a few teardrops fall on my skin. I hugged him back awkwardly and ruffled his hair that parted in the middle and touched gently the collar of his baby blue t-shirt

"I'm fine, just a bit confused on a few details. now come on, we have school"

I hugged him once more and we both hopped out of the car.

"You're a freshman, right?"

I pretended to not remember and he laughed, a certain gleam returning to his eyes.

"seriously though, anyone bugs you and you tell me. no one bullies my kid brother"

I said clearly. I had never been bullied but I always was the quiet type. pete nodded uncomfortably

"now you care"

he grumbled under his breath. if it hadn't been for my vampire hearing I wouldn't be able to hear him

"What was that?"

he looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"when you were with _him_"

he spat the word

"You never cared for me. you would leave me alone and ignore me Bella. it made me feel I have no sister"

"I'm so sorry Pete. I don't remember that, it makes sense though. How can I make it up to you?"

I asked him

"Be there..."

he trailed and I nodded. I extended my right pinkie finger out

"Pinkie promise"

he chuckled and hooked his pinkie with mine

"See you at lunch?"

he asked biting his bottom lip in the same way I always do.

"you know that's right"

I quoted psych and smiled as I watched him walk away. just another day in Forks.


	18. The invasion of the hotties

Chapter 17 – The Originals are coming to town

I stopped by the principal's office on my way to homeroom to hand over the silver trophy from the Band Wars enduring the necessary semi-polite chitchat and head on with my day.

the classes passed by fast. Everyone was talking about the second place band got at the wars - apparently the only other time our school won anything was back when it offered education to boys only.

Real recent...

When lunch rolled by I was at the table I knew with the people I knew. Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren who kept talking about some bitch wanting a pep squad and a few other kids I had seen around in school but never spoken to. on one of the tables by the windows was Pete with a few more boys and he nodded my way as they passed. I smiled back and turned to my lunch accepting his silent wish to see him as an adult.

Angela and I were talking about ben becoming pushy on bedroom matters lately when a light cotton candy scent invaded my nostrils. I looked up to see Lauren glaring angrily someone behind me and I turned to see. on the threshold stood Rebekah in a pair of skinny jeans, far too high boots, a white camisole and a cropped soft blue jacket. Once she spotted me, she smiled pleasantly and ignoring all the stares she made a beeline straight for our table.

"I knew I'd find you here"

She said and hugging me she kissed both my cheeks much to my surprise

"It couldn't have been that hard, the entire school has lunch break at the same time"

I deadpanned but with a smile on my lips. I had really liked her in the short time we spent together.

"I meant the town"

she responded cheekily, her British accent clear and inviting. I saw Lauren pinch Tyler angrily when he wouldn't tear his eyes from us and stifled a snicker. Tyler, the eternal flirt!

"what are you doing here?"

I whispered the moment we sat down on the table.

"got bored of Mystic. Everyone did actually"

she replied and made a 'come here' notion to someone at the door. soon we were joined by Stefan and his brown leather jacket as he sat on Rebekah's other side smiling politely to everyone.

"They're new, not aliens"

I snapped and everyone quit their staring and went back to their own conversations. Angela snickered under her breath

"I was new last year, I hate the stares"

I explained to the amused vampires.

"Come by my house later? We'll finish this"

I proposed to Angela, throwing a side glance at Ben who was talking with Eric to show her what I meant. she smiled gratefully before turning to jess who asked her something.

"nice pendant"

Stefan remarked slightly annoying while sipping his chocolate milk. I looked down alarmed.

"it's my grandmother's. are you mad?"

I winced a bit

"can I see it?"

he asked in a choked tone. I unclasped it and handed it over without saying a word. Rebekah had fallen silent letting Stefan have his moment where he touched, examined, petted and almost cradled the pendant.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

I attempted a joke when ignoring the rest of the table he raised his vampire eyes at me and growled. Does he really think he's scary? Pathetically enough, no one cared

"So are the rest of your family here?"

I asked Rebekah

"yeah. Finn got a job at the hospital, Freida went back to the magazine, Elijah compelled his way to your mayor's office, Kol is chasing every skirt he can find and is looking himself in mirrors, henrik is over there with your brother and Nik is... I have no idea where Nik is actually"

she trailed. I felt a smile blossoming on my lips and rebekah mirrored it.

"Damon is somewhere with Kol probably and even Lexi is here. She said she didn't want to leave a baby alone"

Stefan threw a slight gag at me. I thought about sticking my tongue out but regretted it

"What about your girlfriend? That girl was all over you yesterday"

please tell me you didn't pull an Edward at the decidedly human girl

"nah... Elena decided she wished to remain alone for a while. Chasing after both me and Damon while we fought over her was a tad too Katherine-like for her"

"who's Katherine?"

"Previous doppelganger"

"What's a doppelganger?"

"Magical copy of the girl Mikael fathered way back when"

Rebekah replied munching a perfectly red apple. I nodded thoughtfully. a magical copy of someone. like Lorelai and me? I was about to ask when Stefan spoke again

"where did you get this?"

"I told you, it belonged to my grandmother, Isabella. She wore it her entire life and gave it to me a few days before she died. There were a couple journals with it but I haven't read them yet. You're welcome to if you wish"

I answered finishing my yogurt. His eyes widened like a kid in Christmas and I swear he'd start buzzing soon. Rebekah rolled her own

"seriously Stefan, you and books... I swear we should get you a hooker someday"

Thankfully the bell rang and covered her suggestion.

I grabbed my tray and tossed it away on my way to class with Mike and Angela. During gym I watched Rebekah push and pull and eventually compel coach Clapp to let her create a pep squad. I glared when she hinted on recruiting me and she went on to picking other victims. mike, having overheard Stefan was a football player at Mystic Falls for about a week, insisted on him trying out for basket on our team. For some reason mike was sure they could make it to the state championship this year.

Under the constant badgering Stefan snapped, growled no to Mike who looked ready to call for the former vampire teacher that staked me in Mystic Falls, till I compelled poor Mike to forget it.

After gym was done I headed to the parking lot. Picked both Pete and henrik (as the two had become bossom buddies) and, glad I didn't have band practice, we headed home.

Pulling in the driveway peter jumped out of the car, whistled loudly and the moment I unlocked the door a large, albino white dog I have never seen jumped out of the house and began acting like a happy puppy for him. Laughing I punched in the security code I saw Charlie use this morning and before henrik could utter a single word, Pete grabbed him, the leashed dog and ran back out of the house saying they'd walk it. Or that it would walk them, not sure which. I didn't tell them to be careful, henrik is a freaking vampire.

or according what I'd find out two weeks later on the night of the full moon, a werewolf, much like his older brother, Klaus.


	19. Pool tables

Chapter 18 – Pool tables

Getting into the kitchen I found myself glad that Pete had left again. Heading tot he basement, I found the large freezer with the blood bags, emptied one in a tall water glass and sipped it slowly while doing my homework while plugging in my IPod.

I was lost in the comforting rhythm of studying, noting and singing to myself when a knock came from the kitchen door as I let my mind be gone. I whirled around to see Stefan leaning on the open door frame looking amused.

"hello Stefan"

"hey Lor...sorry"

he stopped himself with a fake cough

"It's ok"

"Are you busy?"

"not at all, just studying. Would you like to come in?"

I sent him an easy smile trying not to show that the 'magical copy' thing seriously gets to me.

"Thanks"

he mumbled and cautiously put one leg inside the house, then with a breath he got inside completely.

"can I get you anything? Beer, water, my brother?"

"not into humans actually. Prefer animals"

"yikes"

I said before I could filter it. Stefan, now seated on the kitchen table, raised an eyebrow

"Tried elk once. Didn't really like it"

I mumbled with the memory from the Cullen garage flashing in front of my eyes. Stefan nodded but I could see his eyes begin to vein as he caught on the blood in the glass at the sink. I coughed loudly to break his concentration. he shook his head

"Sorry. Trying to get rid of my ripper self. Could I look at those journals today?"

he hedged and I nodded remembering lexis's joke that Stefan runs on two modes, brooding and ripper. Guess he's working on a middle option.

"Sure, just a sec"

I went upstairs to my room. on the shelves above the stereo were a long row of velvet blue journals with the year they were about written with a gold marker on the side. Mentally calculating the years grandma lived and boy were they many, I grabbed an armful of journals and went back downstairs.

"here you are. you can take them with you or use Charlie's den. Judging by the play station in the living room it wont be quiet for long"

"are you sure you don't mind me taking these?"

"You'll bring them back, right?"

I asked slightly apprehensive

"yeah, by tomorrow"

"alright then"

"are you doing anything tonight?"

with a parting nod he got all books under one arm and looking much like a librarian he got in an old classic looking cherry red car.

"are you doing anything tonight?"

"no"

I shook my head.

"we'll all be at that bar downtown. why don't you meet us?"

"okay. see you there"

he bid me goodbye and drove off. I watched until his car was gone and then I dropped heavily on a kitchen chair and went back to my homework.

What can I say? I'm boring.

A couple hours later the kitchen door was pushed open by the large white dog pulling an exhausted peter and henrik that fell on their knees panting as the dog went tongue first on the quite big water bowl in the corner.

"hey guys, nice walk?"

I teased them. Pete glared at me while henrik smiled a wide smile.

"yes, miss"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but couldn't hold back the affectionate smile

"Henrik, it's Bella"

he smiled back until Pete smacked him on the arm

"Dude, my sister!"

I chuckled under my breath and let them fight it out on he play station as I cooked dinner. i had pulled the chicken from the oven and the smells had both henrik and Pete sitting on the dinner table. if they had tails, they'd be winging them in plead. luckily for them, Charlie arrived just in time.

Dinner at the swan household passed quickie. The large round table was filled with voices as henrik and Pete were talking loudly.

"Who is that kid?"

Charlie whispered in my ear. I chuckled

"kid brother to a few guys I met in Mystic Falls. They moved here and he and Pete became baddies. Try separating them, it's an illusion"

I told him.

"See? I told you, you'd both make friends here easily"

I looked at him refusing to reply and chuckled instead. When dinner was over dad ordered Pete to do the dishes (his chore) and I went to change. Charlie's bushy eyebrow lifted to his hairline when he saw the denim skirt and halter top I had on when I got back

"where do you think you're going bells?"

"out, with his siblings"

I pointed to henrik who looked half asleep already. For an original kid, he sure tires easily. Charlie gave me the once over but nodded.

"be home early?"

"Promise"

I drove off with henrik.

"Where are you staying?"

"Mom raised a manor on the other side of town, near a river"

I felt a cold hand wrapping around my heart as Henrik led me down the town and straight into the Cullen mansion. Then I took a right and found myself next door to the Cullen house.

The brand-new Mikaelson manor just to the right of the Cullen house. Esther had made a marvelous three story home, painted in a rich, yet soft, purple with white trimmings and a large wraparound porch.

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

I asked henrik after waking him up. he shook his head and walked inside. With a wave at Esther, I rode downtown and to the only bar in town. Good thing with being a vampire? You compel your way into a bar and you can avoid the annoying stamp. on a barstool sat Stefan drinking it up with a guy.

"hey guys"

"hey, you made it"

"that I did"

I ordered a drink and turned to them again. Stefan's companion was familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"it's Elijah?"

"oh yeah! I didn't recognize you without the hair"

he chuckled.

"how are you Elijah?"

"I'm good and you?"

he said formally. I replied I was good as well and we began talking about everything and nothing, from how rainy forks was to the lack of decent drinks in the joint

"this place is dead"

a certain raven haired vampire complained as he dropped on the barstool next to his brother.

"be glad there is a bar in town. Otherwise you'd have to drive to Port Angeles"

I replied. he gave me a mocking smile.

"Should I even ask how Forks is treating you?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean you'll get an answer"

I rolled my eyes laughing.

"There aren't even any pool tables!"


	20. Family matters

Chapter 19 – Family matters

"So he kept complaining?"

Rebekah asked me as we walked together on our way to the cafeteria.

"yep. First he didn't like the bar is close to the hospital. Then it was that there are no pool tables, then that there's no underage drinking... I swear I considered staking him just to shut him up!"

I complained as we took a seat in our lunch table. she rolled her sky-blue eyes and took a bite out of her perfect red apple.

"you know it makes sense"

"what does?"

I asked her taking a sip of my lemonade.

"when Kol returned home around three am he went straight to Mikael's office and he and Damon were still locked in there when I left"

"please tell me they were talking"

I begged her adding a shudder for good measure.

"Actually I think they're starting a business"

Stefan announced sitting with us. I waved to Mike and turned to Stefan

"a business?"

"Damon kept talking about buying the bar"

he said with a slight smile. I returned it

"that's good?"

Rebekah asked with a slight frown

"I think so yeah. Damon never did anything like that back home"

Stefan offered taking a large bite out of his pizza. When lunch was over Rebekah skipped to her new pep squad and Stefan walked with me to his locker where he handed me the journals back in a large blue shopping bag

"did you finish them already?"

I asked amazed.

"yeah. Damon was right, our sister did live a long full life"

I smiled

"What about the locket? If yours are to protect you from the sun, what about hers? She was human."

Stefan chuckled

"you will have to ask the person that made it for her, first"

he hinted with a raised eyebrow. I mimicked him

"the same person that made yours?"

"no, the original witch"

"Esther"

I finished with a smirk.

"Guess I know where I'll be spending my afternoon then"

I said in upbeat tone and walked to the squad. I wanted to put the journals in my car but a sight stopped me dead. A short, bulky guy with a sneer was pushing Peter around. Pete wasn't taking it and they had attracted a crowd that kept cheering 'fight, fight'. I went to them right as the kid punched Pete and got a sharp kick in return

"hey!"

I pulled them away.

"What the hell is going on?"

"oh, your biggie sis came to bail you out dog?"

dog? Seeing as how the kid barely reached on my chest level I grabbed the back of hid shirt and with my vampire strength lifted him off the ground

"you, shut up. one word and you'll be missing a tongue"

I let him drop to the ground again.

"Pete, what's going on?"

"he was hitting on a kid"

peter spit out through his split lip motioning to a scrawny, even shorter guy with bleached hair and caked dirt on him. Crap!

"Break it up guys. Nothing to see here"

The crowd broke and I knelt to the fallen guy. Gently I shook him and looked for a pulse. Thankfully he had one.

"You asshole"

the bulky bully sneered and I heard a snapping sound. turning around I saw him waving a pocket knife at peter.

"Bekah, get he principal here"

I called in a low voice before stepping in front of peter as the bully moved the knife as if he'd cut me. I hit his arm back

"You got a problem kid?"

I growled and as the guy charged at me, I bit him on the shoulder. Not to eat him but to protect Pete, only one word flashing through my head like a neon sign, 'protect'

"easy there kitty"

A male's voice flitted into my head as I felt arms wrap around my waist and gently yet firmly pull me away from the bully who looked more like a scared kitty.

"You, quiet!"

the voice ordered the kid who shut up immediately. shaking my head to clear the haze I saw Stefan crouching next to a positively freaked out Pete and telling him in a low voice that everything was okay now.

with a large deep breath I looked at the person that was holding me and was guiding me to sit on the stone steps that led to the school's front door. it was Niklaus, Rebekah's brother who seemed ready to commit murder himself.

"Biting someone's head off for attacking your brother. you're certainly not a scared little vampire"

he joked in a deep English accent. I felt a coy smile build on my lips.

"Ask me how I feel about it later again"

I responded and took a bottle of water from my bag and washed my lips until I was sure the only redness came from my strawberry chapstick.

"I attacked him"

"You had good reason, and you stopped. That's all that matters love"

he shrugged, obviously a stranger to the whole 'lending a shoulder and giving advice' thing. I couldn't help smiling a little though and running a hand through my messy hair I pulled it up in a ponytail.

"how did you get here?"

"I was coming to pick Stefan actually. Kol and Damon wanted to see us both in the next town over and heard her call the principal so I sped a little"

he said with a bashful expression

"thank you Niklaus"

I said softly but his eyes hardened.

"even though my relationship with Mikael is decent I prefer to be called Klaus"

he said in a hard tone that had me recoiling

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

I lamented as he calmed himself. Soon the friendly expression was once again on his face

"it's alright. can you stand?"

he offered a hand and helped me up. we walked to Pete who looked in the distance unmoving, I knelt next to him only then realizing I still held Klaus' hand.

"Pete?"

with a startle he flung himself in my arms

"hey buddy. you're okay, I'm okay, everyone's okay. Well, not the bully but who cares about bullies?"

I joked happy to feel him chuckle in response. I pulled back a little

"I guess its time for your own taster. Try not to over use it, Charlie would hate it if he has to arrest you buddy"

I told him as principal Clemmons [what the heck is his name anyway?] came jogging with Rebekah hot on his heels clad in her gym suit.

"what is going on here?"

he called in a clear voice. I nodded at peter who stood up tall

"I was helping Ethan to the nurse when Van jumped at us. he bullied Ethan and when I intervened he tried to hit me"

Principal nodded and turned to me

"what are you doing here, miss swan?"

"I was in my car, sir and heard the commotion"

"don't you have class?"

"free period

I replied casually. principal's eyes traveled to Stefan and Klaus but he asked them nothing. He motioned for the bully to go inside to face his crime and told peter to take Ethan to the nurse. Pete nodded and helping his friend stands the two left for the nurse's office.

Stefan pulled a long chain from his pocket that ended to my pendant and handed it back to me.

"this is yours"

he said simply.

"actually its your sister's. I won't wear it if it makes you uncomfortable"

I said softly remembering his broken tone from lunch. Stefan shook his head.

"you just attacked someone because he hurt your brother. THAT is exactly when Lorelai would do and its what both me and Damon have done in the past. please take it"

Stefan said simply unclasping the necklace and let it glimmer in the soft sunlight. I bit my lip and turned around lifting my hair. Stefan fastened it around my neck.

"welcome tot he family"


	21. Charlie's thoughts

Chapter 20 – Charlie's thoughts

**NO POV**

When Charlie came home that evening the first thing he saw was Bella's stun gun on the kitchen table with the batteries on the charger. then his eyes traveled from the betadine, to the used cotton swabs to the bloodied t-shirt on the back of a chair landing to the living room.

There Bella slept on the sofa, with her head thrown back and on her lap, resting on a pillow on her crossed legs was peter, the TV frozen on the credits of 'finding Nemo'

He sighed as he took in the scrapped face of his son. News about the bullying incident at school had reached him and he was proud of his son for sanding up for a smaller kid.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat on his favorite leather armchair and he observed his sleeping children as his mind flew away down memory lane.

On one hand he had Bella. the accident child that had caused him and Renée to be together. they never told her, but Renée was three months along when they got married. the child that was responsible, quiet, always putting others' needs above her own and who packed and came to forks with them with a brave -fake- face. the child that had changed since her birthday, the previous month, but he couldn't place how.

on the other hand he had Pete. the reward child. the child he and Renée had when their trial time together had worked. they never told anyone, not even their parents, but they had decided that if they broke up again in the next three years, the amount of time it took to finish college, they would divorce. When that time passed and they weren't ready to call it quits they were blessed with a child. A child that was loud, loved to play sports, wanted to be taken to a shooting range for his sixteenth birthday and who had played so many pranks on his teachers in phoenix, he was sure the school had a party when Pete was pulled out mid-semester.

he loved both his children but for some reason, deep inside him was a little voice that stopped him on being so attached with pete.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the mantle above the fireplace. for some reason no photos of Pete, or Renée were there. Only yearly pictures of Bella and himself.

Only one picture had Renee and that was because Bella was a baby and they both held her. he couldn't cut his ex wife off it.

a wife he had met one summer afternoon when she and her friends stopped on la push during a road trip. a wife he fell madly in lust with immediately. A wife he married out of pride mostly because she was carrying his child. a wife that hated the small town just as much as he loved it.

he should hate her but the nagging little voice inside him told him to set her free. that they were not supposed to be together for so long.

ever since the night he couldn't reach Bella on the phone, when she was in Virginia, he felt as if he was living a dream most of the time.

Would he wish for it to end though? Hell, no!


	22. Fangs

Chapter 21 - Fangs

**No POV**

In the course of the next two weeks life was a little bit busy. Kol and Damon did buy the bar and the lot next to it and transformed it to a large bar/club/pool house that was open all day and all night. Kol was a die-hard fan of Tru Blood and named it 'Fangs' since 'Fangtasia' is a copyright name. Then, they proceeded to hire Lexi and even the school band to play every night.

Then the final divorce papers came. Celebrating his new life as a single man Charlie spent the weekend hunting and fishing with his old friends from La Push, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and introduced them to Mikael who disliked them on first sight (and vice versa) but the four men bonded over game and fishing.

After all La Push had managed to make peace with the Cold Ones, it wasn't that hard to form a treaty with the Mikaelsons.

Freida helped Bella make a divorce cake featuring a broken heart. On the left part of it was a big biscotti house along with a man and two children and a sign saying 'not hers'. on the smaller right side was a trailer with the caption 'Divorce day' and a sign saying 'hers'.

Peter designed it.

Charlie had broken in a slightly crazed laughter seeing it and gave a beer to both his children as Bella popped a comedy DVD into the player and the small family bonded over cake as the wild game Charlie brought from his 'manly weekend' was in the slow cooker.

Pete wanted something to do other than shoot hoops. Charlie thought he could take his son to a shooting range but was afraid Pete would start shooting random stuff later on.

The new paintball arcade opening just outside of town gave them both the best idea. Pete applied for a job as a paintball attendant and he got it. Shooting multi colored balloons at random people proved to be the best outlet for his well placed teenage anger and a great way for father and son to bond. Conveniently it also kept them out of the house long enough for Bella to bond with her new vampire friends.

But that is exactly the point, isn't it?

Bella POV

"I'm not wearing that"

I deadpanned. Rebekah pouted sticking out her bottom lip and giving me the best puppy eyes I've ever encountered.

"Pleaaaaase"

I wanted to give in. I really did

"Don't compel her 'Bekah"

Freida exclaimed as she jumped on the bed behind me. I started laughing

"Why do all my vampire girlfriends want to dress me in something frilly?"

I asked aloud. Lexi gasped on her blood

"I don't!"

"You dressed me in leather 'Lex"

"better than frilly"

she said with a coy smile.

"hey!"

Freida exclaimed, pointing to her frilly baby purple top making all of us break in laughter.

"you can ask Rebekah for the leather wannabe clothes if you want. she kept them"

I sent the sisters a mockingly accusing glare and stood up to hold a silver sequined tank dress against my skin in front of the mirror

"you look like a cold one"

Lexi laughed. I glared at her over my shoulder refusing to listen to the mocking tone of my memories... Up until two months ago I wanted to be one... catching the bad mood Freida took the dress off my hands and twirled around to show Rebekah and Lexi

"How about I wear it?"

she said in an older sister tone. Rebekah, having heard the tone before, simply nodded and dove through the maze of dresses in the middle of the large room.

We were in Rebekah's room in the brand new Mikaelson manor just to the right of the Cullen house. esther had made a marvelous three story home. First floor had the rooms of the paired siblings along with the parents' and Henrik's room. Who were the paired siblings? Just Finn. a few days after me changing the past his old love strolled into Mustic Falls and all but jumped him. Ironically enough it put a smile on his face and made everyone glad all the rooms were soundproof. Second floor was like a dorm, boys only. Elijah, Klaus and Kol had their rooms there. Third and last floor was for the girls with Rebekah and Freida sharing it.

the Salvatore mansion was on the other side of the Cullen house with a similar structure. that one was occupied by Stefan, Damon and Lexi who posed as their cousin.

"Add a pair of blood red contacts and some glitter and you'll the be hottest cold one around"

I said closing the subject just as Rebekah surfaced with an equally sequined red mini dress that had no back.

"Make sure no one stakes me this time?"

she asked holding it up to her body. I raised an eyebrow and she explained.

"I keep dreaming that I'm wearing this dress, in front of a large mirror and the latest Petrova doppelganger stakes me in the back"

huh!

"we'll get ready here together. We'll watch your back"

Lexi offered fingering a blue mini dress. I shook my head

"not me. Charlie was upset when he didn't get a chance to disapprove the leather outfit"

"which was exactly the point of you not showing it to him"

Freida said smartly and truthfully

"yep. but he wants me to get ready at home this time"

I finished before grabbing a flared white skirt with large red polka dots.

"here add this over your dress. it will give it that extra wow thing"

I handed it to Rebekah who smiled excitedly and dove back to the clothes pile. For a pretty much ancient vampire she's a serious girly girl...

"Here Lexi, try this on"

feudal tossed a bright green dress, with a flower pattern in yellows and pinks and purples. to Lexi who grabbed it, raised and eyebrow and threw it back.

"What am I? Mother nature?"

she deadpanned and cowered at the gleam in Frieda's eyes before ducking behind me quickly

"Hide me?"

"From the originals in the room? Only if you don't let them dress me too"

I snorted and a dark pink mini dress with black lace in the bottom caught my eye and tossed it to her.

"Its pink"

she deadpanned.

"it has black lace. Learn to compromise or do you really the green one?"

I said in my best Alice tone. Lexi visibly shuddered and held the lace dress to her chest tightly.

"you know what that means though, right?"

she asked a few minutes later after taking sips from her drink.

"what?"

"that it's up to them to dress you"

she smirked.

Oh crap!


	23. Halloween

Chapter 22 – Halloween 

"It's pink"

I exclaimed with distaste. True to her word Lexi had left me to face the original sisters on my own when it came to the Halloween dress. Those two pulled a 'flip a coin' and I ended up with the pink ...thing. it had a corset like thing with lace and crystals, a fringe like scrap of a skirt with feathers on and matching arm bracelets.

It was cute, just not very Bella-like. I added a pair of silver and pink pumps and slipped the matching purse on my shoulder. Bouncing down the stairs I was greeted by Charlie in full uniform and Peter in a white dress shirt, dark sunglasses and nothing else,

"put pants on"

Charlie said. Pete shrugged and adjusted a pair of sunglasses

"don't go with the character"

Pete answered stubbornly

"you heard the man, ttom. Add some pants and a cocktail towel"

I winked at Pete who had just gotten a haircut and lost that kiddie look he had. Peter rolled his eyes and grumbled his way upstairs to return in a few minutes wearing white distressed jeans, angel wings and a pout expression.

"I'm not in cocktail anymore"

he jutted out his bottom lip. Charlie chuckled

"Now you're an angel!"

Peter grumbled again and stalked outside. I turned to Charlie

"think we're going too far with the teasing?"

"nahhh"

he shook his head laughing and we followed Pete out.

"You coming to the bar party too?"

I asked Charlie who shook his head.

"Patrol by the school. call for a ride if you drink, 'k?"

"got it"

"bye kids"

"goodbye Charlie"

Pete and I said at the same time, making dad roll his eyes and drive off.

Smiling to myself I tossed the LeBaron keys to Pete whose eyes gleamed and he instantly forgot about his lost costume as Tom Cruise in favor of driving my car.

Arriving at 'Fangs' I put my pink mask on and jumped on stage with the rest of the band. Hugh, Gregg and Jim were dressed in black jeans, pink shirts in the same shade as my dress and black masks. Each of them had a weapon of some sort dangling by their hips and the word 'Fangs' was in neon letters over the band.

As the boys warmed up I took a chance to look the bar. The walls were painted in a deep red, the flooring was black, a large side to side bar was on the far wall and it had a huge dancing floor. Two of Klaus' hybrids were standing on either side of the entrance as 'muscle', Lexi was behind the bar dressed in the red and black lace dress and was mixing drinks perfectly and quickly. Damon was leaning against the bar with Stefan by his side. Damon was in total black as per usual with Stefan dressed in slacks and a soft blue pullover with a wide white stripe. Henrik and Peter were standing side by side whispering furiously while sneaking glances at the band

"You ready?"

Hugh called. I nodded and the band began to play. I cleared my throat and began to sing with Jim next to me moving closer to his own mic. I was his backup.

_TOOK BY SUPRISE, ONE HUNDRED STORIES HIGH_

_PEOPLE, GET LOOSE YOUR, GETTING DOWN ON THE ROOF_

_DON'T YOU HEAR, FOLKS SCREAMING, OUT OF CONTROL_

_IT WAS SO ENTERTAININ', WHEN THE BOOGIE_

_STARTS TO EXPLODE, I HEARD SOMEBODY SAY_

_BURN, BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO_

_BURN, BABY BURN, COME BURN THAT MOTHER DOWN_

_BURN, BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO_

_BURN, BABY BURN, COME BURN THAT MOTHER DOWN, BURNIN'_

_SATISFACTION, OOH OOH OOH, CAME IN A CHAIN REACTION_

_BURNIN' , I COULDN'T GET ENOUGH_

_SO I HAD TO SELF-DESTRUCT, I TELL YOU, OOH OOH OOH _

_WELL, HE GROWS ON, RISIN' TO THE TOP_

_AND EVERYBODY'S GOING STRONG, OOH OOH OOH_

_AND THAT IS WHEN MY SPARK GOT HOT_

_I HEARD SOMEBODY SAY_

With a slightly crazed laugh the crowd dispersed from the dance floor for Kol dressed in a total white ensemble. The white outfit could only be one thing: John Travolta. Then he began dancing...

_BURN, BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO_

_BURN, BABY BURN, BURN THAT MOTHER DOWN_

_BURN, BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO_

_BURN, BABY BURN, COME BURN THAT MOTHER DOWN, BURNIN'_

Jim and I finished the song in giggles. Kol had made a spectacle out himself with all the classic 'Saturday night fever' moves. Next to him danced someone whose face I couldn't see dressed in what I think was supposed to be wrestling gear if the nights Pete forced me to watch wrestling with him were anything to go by.

Hugh held up 2 fingers and the rhythm changed. Jim took a step back from his mic and I took a step forward.

_You broke my heart 'cause I couldn't dance_

_You didn't even want me around_

_now I'm back, to let you know, _

_I can really shake them down_

the tempo flared

_Well do you love me (I can really move) _

_Well do you love me (I'm in the groove) _

_Ah do you love me (do you love me) _

_Now that I can dance _

_Watch me now, oh _

_(Work it all) I said-a work it all baby _

_(Work it all) ah, you're drivin' me crazy _

_(Work it all) a-with a little bit of soul now _

_Mmm, now I can do the blues (do the blues) _

_And I can do the twist (do the twist) _

_I said now tell me baby (tell me baby) _

_Mmm, now do you like it like this (like it like this) _

_Whoa, tell me, tell me, tell me _

Kol grabbed a random fairy and began dancing. Near them Damon was dancing with Rebekah whose polka dot white skirt was raised in every wild twist, Finn was in a cowboy ensemble and was with a leather clad redhead, Sage who posed his fiancée, Lexi was twisting in place behind the bar until Elijah actually smiled (!) and danced with her pulling to the dance floor, Freida in her silver cold one dress was perched on a barstool with Klaus both drinking and smiling at each other. During the long bridge of the song Rebekah left Damon and jumped on our stage and pulled Jim in a series of turns and twirls and Damon grabbed my legs making me fall off stage and dance with him

"AAHH"

"just dance Bella"

"Idiot!"

I grumbled before letting him guide me in the dance moves. Gregg laughed and he and Hugh were began singing

_Ah, do you love me (I can really move) _

_Well do you love me (I'm in the groove) _

_Well do you love me (do you love me) _

_Now that I can dance _

Finishing a series of twirls Damon let me go and I found myself smacking to a rock hard chest. I blushed and apologized before raising my eyes and meeting Edward's gold ones.

"Edward?"

"Hello love"

he looked ... upset

"What are you doing here?"

I asked at a loss of words. I actually never expected to see him again.

"Alice had a vision of you. Some blond guy stabbed you"

"What?"

I gasped. Someone was going to stab me again?

"But you weren't wearing that"

he sounded appalled, his skin slightly sparkling under the stoplights. He reached a hand to stroke my equally sparkling skin thanks to the body glitter Freida had thrown on me and herself earlier.

"Was I wearing something in leather?"

"Yeah"

"Edward that was a month ago in another part of the country. Took you a bit long to make sure I'm fine didn't it? Or are you making sure of the opposite?"

I goated him. Frankly I was starting to get angry; even though I was sure I had no reason to be. Alice was my friend, right?

"Bella, you're being unreasonable, love"

his hand clenched on my arm.

_Well do you love me (I'm in the groove) _

_Well do you love me (do you love me) _

_Now that I can dance_

"Bella you need to go back on stage"

a strong voice spoke behind me. I chanced a look over my shoulder. Elijah stood there looking pissed and scary.

"Thank you Elijah"

I pulled my arm back but Edward wasn't letting me. I could feel bruised forming under his hand and my fangs were hurting. A strong hand clamped down on Edward's hand on my arm and pulled it off. I took a step back and wordlessly I climbed up the stage using Jim's extended arm as a lever.

"you okay?"

Hugh asked standing up from his place on the keyboards looking angry

"yeah"

I cleared my throat and spoke to my mic

"Time to let you all breath a bit with one of my most favorite songs"

_Stars shining bright above you;_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you?_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

the lights had dimmed and the smell of burnt sugar was heavy in the air. The whole Cullen family was sitting in a booth. On the bar, a full line of original vampires were sending death glares. Except Finn and his redhead lady friend that were swaying in the slow tempo of the song.

with a smile Jim changed the song from 'dream a little dream of me' to 'kiss from a rose'

And now that your rose is in bloom.

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_...And if I should fall along the way_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_...been kissed by a rose on the gray._


	24. Compelling Edward

Chapter 23 – Compelling Edward

The full band removed our masks and jumped off the stage. Jim went to offer his hand to Rebekah and pulled her for a dance. Hugh and Gregg went to a pool table. I went to the bar making a point to stand with my new friends. I jumped on a barstool near Freida. Lexi handed me a shot glass with blood. I gave her an easy smile and downed it in one gulp feeling suddenly calm again.

"thanks Lex"

"no problem. you okay?"

her eyes shone with concern and her trademark teasing smirk was gone

"why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine"

I whispered back

"Bella you were a mess when he left. When Renée found out you were almost comatose for a week she got here and dragged me with her."

"I was ... what?"

"I had to compel you to get you out of your funk"

Freida joined the whispering.

"really?"

I shook my head amazed

"I need some fresh air guys"

I mumbled and taking my purse back from the back of the bar I pushed my way outside the club. I was almost out the heavy doors when a hand touched my shoulder

"What now?"

I growled turning around only to see Stefan with his trademark worried expression

"sorry"

"I wanted to ask you something"

he shuffled his feet, I felt a smile build up on my lips watching his cheeks flame slightly

"ask ahead"

he bit his bottom lip

"what do you think about Angela?"

I felt my mouth fall open

"Angela. Angela Webber, Angela? my good friend Angela?"

"yeah.,.."

"she's a great girl who had her heart broken. don't hurt her and don't eat her either"

I said cautiously. he had that dreamy look on his face that made me want to A-buy wedding invitations and B-stock up stakes, just in case.

"Stef? don't you have a girlfriend back home?"

"meh. who cares about her"

he hadn't lost his dreamy look.

"okay then. Hurt Angela and I'll sick Mikael on you"

I said sweetly as his eyes widened comically. I blew him a kiss chuckling and left the club. the air outside was seriously warm but judging by the heavy coats people wore on the street it must have been cold. I leaned against the wall of the club just breathing in and out.

"love why are you with these people?"

I opened one eye.

"because they're my friends Edward. why are you here?"

"I missed you, love. I couldn't stay away and I was on my way back when Alice got her vision"

"the vision of me, leather clad, being stabbed by a guy"

"yes"

"Edward, that did happen. a month ago. Alaric stabbed me and I've never been more grateful to someone that hurt me"

his eyes glimmed.

"what? it happened? who hurt you?"

I chuckled

"No one did Edward. Yeah, I got staked but in return I got many things. Yes, you left me but it didn't exactly hurt Edward. So stop pretending and go back inside to your family."

I closed my eyes again, feeling the bright moonlight on my face. Edward seethed.

"is there a problem here?"

Klaus came outside with Kol with him followed by the hybrids. I opened my eyes and smiled at them

"nope. Edward was going back inside"

"I wasn't. You and I are going to talk, love"

Edward growled, his eyes slowly turning black

"no, we're not"

I replied in the same tone feeling my fangs slowly come out to play. Klaus turned to me before sneaking a look at the full moon.

"why don't we leave?"

"not yet"

I smirked before locking eyes with Edward. I felt my eyes widen.

"you are going to go to Italy, meet the Volturi, and tell them how you left me here, alone and human knowing about vampires"

Mechanically he repeated everything with a horrified expression on his face

"but they'll kill me"

he shouted

"oops"

I said darkly before back to Klaus whose eyes were wide and a pleased smile stretched on his lips

"we can leave now if you wish"

Klaus threw his head back in a full belly laugh and guided me to a classic black sleek long car

"I have my own car"

"Pete will bring it back later"

he dismissed the issue. I felt my eyes widen in sheer terror. the smile never left his face, I decided to believe him

"should I be afraid?"

I flirted

"very"


	25. Starry nights

Chapter 24 – Starry nights

Getting in his car, he drove us to a long part of the beach that I knew very well. Getting out of the car we walked to the shore

"Life really has changed a lot, doesn't it?"

he asked lying on his back to watch the stars. I mimicked him

"I guess, how would you know that?"

"ever thought you're not the only one to remember life before?"

"what do you mean?"

he chuckled

"for all my life, whenever I'd face a choice I'd remember the choice I made before"

he said simply.

"so what did you change?"

his eyes darkened a tiny bit

"you don't have to reply to that"

I lamented quickly.

"no one asked me that before"

he replied quietly with his eyes connected to the moon. When he turned to look at me I was surprised to see his eyes were a strange shade of orange.

"You made the biggest change actually. This time around, Mother knew about what vampires eat so she didn't set out to kill us the moment she realized we eat people"

"she set out to kill you before?"

he nodded

"I thought only the witches on Esther's old coven did that"

he shook his head

"vampires are against nature because we kill to eat"

"makes sense. but I told Esther the drawbacks of being a vampire"

I said lost in thoughts

"exactly"

his orange eyes gleamed

"and this time around Esther knew the cure to it. she gave us wives"

"you're married?"

I exclaimed hurt. why am I hurt?

"no, I'm not. We're not. Esther used the wives as a buffet for a few years until it was safe to leave the village"

I shook my heart trying to ignore the way my heart calmed down. what the heck am I feeling?

"what is wrong with your eyes?"

"Wrong?"

"they're orange"

"just the full moon"

I raised one eyebrow

"you're gonna have to do better than that"

I said softly

"what do you know about my parentage?"

"just that Esther had you with one of the local werewolves"

"and what child that makes?"

he asked with a teacher like tone

"a hairy one?"

I asked clueless. Frankly I have no idea how werewolves are made. Jake never got tot hat part

"a werewolf in the making. Once they kill someone they become werewolves"

"is that what happened to you? I thought Mikael changed you when we were out on the shore together"

"he did"

he answered smiling

"I'm a hybrid"

he finished with a pleased tone. his happy expression turned sour when he saw I didn't look surprised

"shouldn't you be surprised?"

"I've seen Underworld"

I replied keeping a straight face. he pouted.

"and I thought I was special"

he muttered, I felt bad

"you are. I've never seen a vampire with orange eyes before"

"you've dated a cold one"

his pouty expression was vanished thanks to a cold one. this guy has some serious mood swings, I bit back an angry retort

"yes, I have. why do your eyes turn orange though?"

"I told you"

"you told me you'd be a werewolf if you killed someone. You've been around for a very long time, somehow I don't believe you've never killed anyone"

his cold expression melted to a proud one

"I have killed thousands of people"

he stated proudly. I snickered

"so aren't you a doggie right now?"

"Esther had placed a curse on me to keep my werewolf side locked. I unlocked it"

"how?"

"which time?"

he snickered. I tried not to stick my tongue out

"both"

"actually it was three times"

he stated casually

"Klaus"

I growled.

"You're cute when you're upset"

he said with a smile enjoying this too much. hmmm my heels are stilettos, can I stab him? sending him a sweet smile I plunged my 7 inches stiletto hot pink sandal into his stomach.

"Tell me, or you're getting the other one too"

he looked down at his crisp black shirt that was poked by my heel amazed.

then he started laughing and he pulled it out. the wound closed immediately

"the first time was about 500 years ago. Elijah located the doppelganger of Mikael's daughter in England. we were all set for the ritual to be done but she flirted with him enough to convince him to tell the truth and she left. to be safe Katerina found a way to be turned into a vampire"

he explained tossing my sandal on the sand behind us

"Katerina... why does that name sound so familiar?"

I asked myself

"she was calling herself Katherine when she changed Stefan and Damon"

he replied casually. I shook my head

"I should have seen in coming. what was the second time?"

I asked laying back on the sand enthralled by the story

"the second time Katherine found me the necessary ingredients but Damon helped them escape. so I used the next doppelganger's aunt"

"you turned and then killed her aunt?"

I shouted. calmly he nodded

"easy kitten. I changed it the third time around, Esther was far too upset with that idea so I used Katherine instead"

"that sounds almost poetic"

"Esther modified the ritual so it worked for both me and henrik as well. I'm proud to announce that I haven't made any other hybrids other than the two to work at Fangs either."

he said pleased. I smiled at him and unable to hold back I patted the top of his messy blond head

"Good boy"

with a playful snarl he pushed my hand away and climbing on top of me he began tickling me.

Damn Freida had shared my ticklishness!


	26. Daddy

Chapter 25 – Daddy?

I screamed and fell back on the sand as he tickled me. he was much faster than me so I used my legs to make him off but it sorta backfired. he landed on me but kept tickling.

Tickling him back, I scratched him and he kept tickling me a tad harsher than I'd like so I scratched him harsher too. He laughed loudly and I threw my head back laughing.

"I give, I give"

I shouted laughing falling back and Klaus laid next to me laughing as well.

"that was fun"

he said catching his breath. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, it was"

we laid there for a while just watching the full moon quiet, just like we did in the past and it was just as peaceful. After a while I snuck a look at his watch and she sat up straight.

"I need to get going"

"you have a curfew?"

he asked his eyes widening in amusement but mine tightened

"I have a very human father who does not ask many questions. I don't mind a curfew"

I shrugged one shoulder.

"well then, shall we?"

he asked. I gave him a brilliant smile; I blushed and let him help me up. With one hand I grabbed my purse and sandals and hand in hand we walked to his car. Having taken drives with Edward, I'm pretty sure Klaus either likes driving slow or he just prolonged the trip for some reason so that is took us almost an hour till we reached my house. He parked right behind dad's cruiser and we just sat there talking. It felt likt hours had passed when in reality it was only fifteen minutes before the porch light flicked on. I blushed and shook my head looking at my lap muttering

"oh, dad!"

Before clearing my throat and speaking in a louder tone

"I think that's my cue"

I bit my bottom lip embarrassed

"see you tomorrow, perhaps?"

Klaus I stammered a little. I smiled again and nodded

"Goodnight"

I said softly and got out of the car. I almost misstepped on the steps and got inside the house.

**Third POV (A/N:** simply because I suck at Klaus POV}

Klaus tossed and turned in his large bed for hours before giving up and grabbing his sketchbook. Where it was filled with sketches of Caroline, now it was filled with sketches of Bella Swan. The brunette girl that came down from the sky, like an angel, and saved his family.

he opened a new blank page and with closed eyes he drew what he saw behind his shut lids. the same girl as she looked with slightly dreamy eyes, her long hair sprawled on the sand behind her like a halo looking up at the full moon, her lips pursed in a soft smile she probably didn't even know she smiled.

Jumping from his bed he rolled the drawing and slid his shoes on.

"Have fun!"

Mikael goaded him as he passed in front of his parent's open door but he ignored him. Jumping out the window of the first floor he turned into falcon and flew in the night arriving in the same pale yellow house he was parked in front of a few hours ago and circled the house looking for the subject of his drawing. He felt strangely pleased to see that the sleeping (and talking at the same time) girl was clad in his shirt. The same shirt Rebekah had loaned her (from his closet no less).

he was unable to enter the house uninvited but it didn't stop him from tossing the rolled up sketch to the bed, narrowly missing the girl herself. he let a relieved breath. Bruising her would not be a good idea.

**Bella POV**

I stretched as I slowly woke up. my fingers brushed a piece of paper and gingerly I unrolled it. please tell me Edward didn't sneak again? Thankfully he didn't. the drawing featured a girl leaning on her back, her eyes lost in thought a soft smile. Why do I always smile around this guy?

on the corner was a message. 'Meet me at the bar after the concert for dinner. Call me' and a cell phone number.

I reached for my cell phone and not wanting to wake him up I pressed on the small envelope and composed a new text

'You're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?'

Smiling I hopped in the shower and got ready for my day, grabbing a granola bar I plopped on the barstool next to Charlie.

"Is something wrong with your car?"

he asked as nonchalantly as possible. I shook my head drinking coffee hoping to hide my blush, why did the blush have to follow me into vampirism?

"You were dropped off though"

he insisted

"The Cullens are back, they kind of ambushed me at the bar last night and Klaus gave me a ride"

I said quietly

"which one is Klaus?"

"the tall blond one"

"does he go to your school?"

"he's older"

his eyes tightened a little

"how older?"

About a thousand, give or take a couple decades

"he's in his early twenties dad"

"does he have a job?"

"he co-owns the club"

he grumbled a bit under his breath

"Dad, he just gave me a lift to get away from an awkward situation. it's not like we're getting married"

Ouch! That hurt, why did it hurt?

"Just be careful, last time you jumped in a relationship you ended up broken hearted with broken bones"

he patted my hand awkwardly. I hid my wince

"It's okay daddy. I am careful."

"Come on, we're running late, I'll give you a ride"

"Sure"

I can walk!

Lucky for me a classic cherry red car was in our driveway with Stefan at the wheel. Charlie was not amused

"who the hell is this guy?"

"Stefan. Mom's cousin's nephew and brother to the other co-owner of the club"

Charlie's eyes widened and he stared me down

"you need some girlfriends"

"I'll get straight on that. Bye daddy"

I all but zoomed down the driveway and into the car breaking into crazy, but thankfully muffled, giggles

"Daddy...Daddy?"

Charlie muttered realizing I never call him daddy. Stefan looked confused

"What's that all about?"

I only laughed harder


	27. What the?

Chapter 26 –What the…..

**A/N:** There is a little gift in here for _**TeamRosalie21137.**_ Thank you honey, I couldn't have done it without you

Stefan shook his head fighting a smile and started the car.

"so what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the gesture of course"

"you left your car at the bar last night, I figured you didn't want to be crammed with Rebekah and the boys in her toy car"

he shrugged

"thanks Stefan"

he drove us quickly to the school but when we reached it, he didn't get out of the car.

"how.."

he cleared his throat

"I was thinking of asking Angela out. Think she will say yes?"

Poor guy was nervous. Remembering how dreamy Angela looks every time Stefan's name comes up, I touched his hand on the wheel

"I'm sure she will"

his lips widened in a pleased smile and we exited the car. Next to us a hot pink smart car unloading two sardined fifteen year olds and a Rebekah that looked ready to commit murder.

"hey"

I greeted them. Rebekah glowered

"remind me again why Mikael hid the daggers?"

"what daggers?"

"the witches in Esther's coven created daggers that combined with the ash of a certain tree can put originals in a coma like state"

Stefan explained quietly, I nodded and Rebekah turned to Stefan.

"You're taking them on the way back"

I chuckled and shook my head. Pete smiled and he and henrik headed to meet some of their friends with just a passing 'hi' and Rebekah found a smile again.

"so, did you have fun with my brother?"

she asked cheekily. Stefan's eyes widened and the worried look returned to his eyes

"you were out with Klaus? are you insane?"

I shook my head

"I'm going to class"

I walked off and yet the smile that built on my face hearing his name didn't go anywhere and remained there till lunch time when it turned into an amused one.

Were a table of three normally, me, Rebekah and Stefan but this time we were a table of five. On my right, Stefan and Angela making googly eyes at each other, on my left Rebekah and Jim were talking quietly to each other about music.

Also amusing was the return of the Cullens. After I pretty much sent Edward to his death I received a death note from each and every remaining Cullen. Being a good girl I deleted all of them and didn't tell my daddy about them. Next thing the town is abuzz about is the Cullens leaving again leaving behind only two members.

Two members that were spotted sucking face with two vampires that were not their mates later on that afternoon at the bar.

"cheaty cheaty bang bang"

I told Lexi as she gave me a milkshake with enough blood to turn it red.

"You're the only vampire I've met that likes human food"

she said in a digusted tone. although the word 'vampire' got both Cullens to come up for breath

"you're a vampire?"

"sweet!"

were their reactions. The blond one with the smeared lipstick was enraged, her golden eyes wide. the other blond, well built one, had lipstick smeared on his lips but he was excited.

"Do you have a problem with it Rosalie?"

"you drove my brother to death!"

her eyes blackened in rage. Damon wiped her bloody red lipstic off his lips and raised an eyebrow

"got a problem with my sister Blondie?"

"not at all. I just wanted to say thank you"

sha gave me a brilliant smile. my eyes widened

"Come again?"

"I wanted to thank you"

she said simply. I threw a look at Lexi who was equally surprised

"there is definitely something wrong with your alcohol. she's being nice"

I exclaimed. I saw Stefan standing up as well and coming to us behind Rosalie. his eyes turned veiny

"you need to explain yourself miss"

Rosalie realized she was being cornered but Jasper made no move to come to her aid.

"I mean that all Edward ever did was put our family in danger. Take you for example, he put you in danger and then left you with the knowledge"

she explained. I blinked

"you're on my side?"

I stammered and she smiled

"yes"

"works for me"

Damon gave his opinion and sank on a barstool pleased.

"friends?"

Rosalie asked extending a hand, I looked at it as if it was venomous. Well she is! I nodded and clasped her hand in mine

"sure"

Jasper said nothing but actually showed emotion for once and gave me a broad smile, his golden eyes glowing and a feeling of gratitude heavy in the air. he sat on another stool with Freida perched on his right thigh. I couldn't help but laughing at his enthusiasm. until I realized who was kissing whom.

"erm guys? Shouldn't you two be kissing your other halves and not other people?"

"we broke up"

Rosalie offered when she came up for air again. I rubbed my temples

"I thought you loved Emmett so much you dragged him for miles so that Carlisle could change him"

I wondered aloud drinking my blood shake

"I did, but I had met Damon first"

"whatever"

I shook my head as my brain screamed at me to not even try to understand. Jasper laughed

"you'll understand when you get older"

I punched him in the stomach as Freida asked me for a specific song. I smiled at her and exchanged my sneakers for a pair of red sandals and jumped on stage. Jim was smiling like an idiot.

"nice lipstick"

Hugh goaded him and he froze before rubbing his lips like crazy.

"Ignore him. You don't have lipstick"

Gregg comforted him. Jim let a huge breath

"you do have a hickie though"

I offered with a smile before turning my mic on.

"hello everyone"

Jim greeted

"I was just told that today is the anniversary of two very important people. so Finn, Sage this is for you"

(Bella=)

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

(Jim=)

_One step closer_

(band=)

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Jim=)

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

(Bella=)

_One step closer_

(Band=)

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Bella=)

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Jim + Bella=)

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

(Band=)

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Without realizing it I had locked eyes with Klaus who was nursing a drink. Shaking my head to clear it, I gave a wink to a teary eyed Sage


	28. First official date

Chapter 27 – The first official date

Finishing our song list Kol switched back to the DJ and gave drinks

"Why am I the only single around?"

he complained with a pout.

"Because you hit on everything and everyone brother"

Klaus told his brother without looking away from Bella. The song she had dedicated to Finn and Sage earlier had reminded him of the day she spent with them, once upon a time.

"Are you ready to go?"

Klaus hopped from a barstool and walked to the girl talking and laughing with his brother. He had watched as she argued with a couple cold ones before the concert and was amazed at how much he wanted to run over, kick them out and protect her. The only other person he had ever felt anything similar was his sisters and not in that 'must kill whoever upsets her' way.

"yeah, let's go"

she smiled but all Klaus could see the sparkle in her eyes. It took him a moment to gather himself and take her hand in his.

"Everyone leaves me"

Kol fake sniffled behind them. Klaus raised the hand that wasn't entwined with hers and waved goodbye over his shoulder. stopping at the bar, Bella took a small purse and a red jacket from Lexi who bid them goodbye. When they got outside, he opened the door for her and they were on their way.

They drove out of Forks and headed towards Lake Crescent, he was driving at the speed limit enjoying the way she had closed her eye and breathed in the salty air as well as the way the wind would tousle a silky lock and bring her in her eyes.

The pair arrived at La Luna about an hour later. Klaus pouted when Bella got on her own out of the car but clasped her hand in his, feeling irrationally hurt at the fact she could open a car door on her own. It was a quaint, beautifully decorated place that sat on a large dock, so they were literally on the water, and the back wall of the restaurant was one large window so you could see all of the lake.

As soon as they stepped inside, a woman with a huge bosom and a nameplate with the name 'candy' greeted them and led them to a table in the back with a beautiful view of the lake. To Bella's surprise, not only Klaus paid no attention to the admirable bosom (frankly it was a miracle how she didn't topple over) but thanked her for the table without the excessive tipping that always annoyed her when Edward did it.

noticing her scrutiny, Klaus felt pleased that she didn't complain when he pulled her chair for her even thought she chuckled shaking her head a bit.

"What is it?"

he asked unable to stop a mirroring smile on his own lips

"nothing, just it's really beautiful and normal here"

"normal?"

he asked tilting his head a tiny bit on the side. Bella blushed

"you feel normal, like you do this on your own and not impress me or anything, which sounds really stupid when I say it out loud"

she finished bowing her head embarrassed.

"you only say that because you never knew me before. if you did, you'd be horrified to be with me"

he whispered his mind traveling to all the unnecessary killings he'd done in another life. realizing where his mind traveled and feeling bad about Bella reached a hand on the white table cloth and touched his gently

"and if you met me before the vampirism you'd say I'm a pathetic little doormat"

she said softly bringing him to the present. his deep blue eyes set on her bottomless brown ones.

"we all have pasts"

she finished shrugging one shoulder. he tried very much not to dwell on the soft blue bra strap that revealed itself as he replied

"a clean slate"

he offered with a smile and Bella nodded just as a waiter came to them. they jerked back at the waiters soft cough only then realizing they were just millimeters apart from one another.

"What are the two of you drinking tonight?"

the young man asked with an amused expression watching the Klaus' furious expression and Bella's blushing one, pulling out a small pad of paper.

"I'll take a scotch, neat and"

Klaus turned to her.

"an Island Breeze please"

their waiter nodded and with a smile in Bella's way that she completely missed, walked away.

"Island breeze?"

Klaus asked amused with the small pink tongue tip that appeared between her teeth when she smiled.

"Renee has a policy of try before you diss. So when I was fourteen she hired a bartender to make me all the drinks he could think off. Needless to say I was seriously buzzed and checked out before my cake came"

She explained with a faraway expression on her face.

"do you miss her?"

"Honestly? I miss the 'before' version. the Renée that's as happy-go-lucky as they come and isn't afraid to speak her mind. The 'after' version is far more annoying from the little I've heard"

"I'm sorry"

Klaus shook his head feeling bad. Squeezing their intertwined fingers Bella was quick to reply

"don't be. I'm the one who sang about vampires in a vampire infested bar and grill"

she bit her lip

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"sure"

he replied slightly worried

"be yourself. not what you think I want or need or anything else"

with a brilliant smile he nodded and their waiter returned with their drinks.

"cheers"

they clinked glasses.

"So, what do you do now?"

Bella asked trying to steer them to a light and meaningful topic. Klaus smiled hearing the question

"I draw. Esther wants me to have a gallery opening"

he replied blushing a little. Bella's mouth fell open in a cute way.

"you mean you did the drawing I got this morning? it was amazing, well it looked nothing like me, but it was beautiful"

his spirits deflated hearing that it looked nothing like her

"what do you mean?"

he asked in a 'trying-not-to-show-how-hurt-I-am' tone.

"The girl you drew had my hair and eyes but she was far too beautiful and shone"

she said in a tone that showed she wasn't editing her answer. she truly believed in her words. he threw his head back and laughed.

"You look that way to me"

he spoke the truth loving the blush that colored her cheeks. the only other person he'd ever felt attracted to and not in a purely physical way was Caroline but she was battling his evil side when, now thanks to the brunette sitting across from him, his evil side was a smidge.

Unlike his crush on Caroline, he really was enthralled with this young woman, Bella, and could only thank his lucky stars she was single. He was sure every man she met was as taken with her as he was, and just sitting across the table from her made him feel like the luckiest guy in the restaurant.

"So, how was your day?"

he asked, hoping to get her talking again.

"It was great! I can't say I miss school but watching Rebekah being a teacher's pet while Stefan loves to bring all teachers down is amusing. Did they date at some point?"

"Many points"

he said seriously making her laugh again. He loved the sound of her laughter and squeezed her hand that he had no intention of letting go

What is wrong with him?

Just then, another waiter came to get their orders. Eyes locked they both asked for the chef's choice that was salmon. The waiter placed the plates in front of the couple, and then returned to the bar to refill their drinks, while the couple broke eye contact with a blush and tasted their meals.

"This is great! I love salmon"

Klaus exclaimed at the dish. Bella looked at him intensely before reaching over and wiping a piece of butter from his chin as he blushed.

Cute, gentleman and actually eats. He is one of a kind..

Soon they finished their dinner while talking about Finn and Sage, Klaus would never admit it out loud but being a thousand years to the day with someone was his idea of true love.

Feeling the need to move before he jumped her, he suggested to take a walk in the back deck and at Bella's happy nod he took hold of her hand once again and they made their way out the door leading to the deck. The almost full moon was making its way upwards in the sky and a gentle breeze ruffled Bella's hair making look ethereal in the slight blue hues of the lights above them. Bella leaned on the railing on the edge of the deck with her eyes closed just breathing in the evening air.

Klaus stayed back against the call, hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans observing her, imprinting her in his memory already knowing what he'd draw tonight. this girl was pure, opinionated, had no problem to put him in his place when he stepped out of line but wouldn't even flinch when he explained how the sacrifice had worked, even ash he shared how it felt killing three people. she was one of a kind and she would be his.

feeling eyes on her, Bella turned around to look at him but the playful retort died on her lips seeing his amorous look and a blush colored her cheeks as their eyes locked once again.

This was not a teenage crush like she had before. It wasn't the 'thread carefully he's made out of glass' she felt when she was around Edward even though she had loved him.

Klaus was a strong, responsible man that had put his siblings in vampire-coma quite a few times and had no problem killing three people to free himself of a curse a witch with a god complex had placed upon him and his baby sibling. the way she felt around him was more set on that she had felt when they sat next to each other a thousand years ago and it excited her.

Klaus took a step towards her and then one more without breaking their eyes away. klaus took a deep breath. He felt as if this would be his fist kiss and if her slightly accelerated breathing was anything to go by, she felt the same. He leaned forward slightly as she stretched closing the difference.

and of course they had to be interrupted by a loud thunder as they sky opened up and poured down on them.

"damn it"

he swore looking the wooden deck beneath his fist. Bella shrieked, and broke in uncontrolled laughter as she tilted her heated face towards the sky and the pouring rain.

her voice tingling with laughter broke through his angry feelings like the sun shines after the rain

"Welcome to Forks"

without saying a word he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss that left them both breathless.


	29. Call me Nik

Chapter 28 – Call me Nik

**No POV**

Bella's eyes shone as they pulled apart needing air. throwing his head back and letting the rain pummel his face, Klaus felt carefree for the first in many, many, MANY years. it warmed Bella's heart to see his guard crumpled to the ground.

Another thunder crackled and hand in hand they ran inside laughing like little kids. Once inside Bella excused herself to restroom to clean up after their rain shower and to calm herself after their smoldering kiss.

Klaus made his way to the bar and ordered a shot of scotch and downed it at once hoping it would calm his raging nerves and hormones down abit. Licking his lips after the drink he was happy to taste her fruity lip whatever it is called.

A live band was playing on a small stage and he took his time to observe them. He liked to 'people watch' and not for the first time, he imagined himself to be one of them. Just a middle aged man holding his wife and swaying to the soft 50s music. For the first time the woman in his arms wasn't faceless.

Meanwhile at the restroom, Bella was leaning against the wall of the women's restroom, her face in her hands trying to reign in her emotions. She was glad Jasper was nowhere in the vicinity or she would have driven him crazy. She felt happy, excited and strangely sated at the same time.

An older woman, in her early eighties was fixing her silvery locks watching the young vampire through the mirror.

"are you alright dear?"

Bella removed her hands and gave the older woman a smile that revealed all her inner angels as she nodded.

"yes, thank you"

walking next to her, she threw some water on her face ignoring the makeup she had put on that morning.

"he must be a great man"

the woman said wisely watching as the girl dabbed her face with a few paper towels.

"why do you say that?"

"no woman takes off her face when they're with a man, dear"

the older, plump woman said with a teasing smile. Bella smiled back and without without thinking she extended one hand

"Bella Swan"

"Michelle Oliver"

turning to the mirror Bella chuckled seeing her white top was thin enough to show her powder blue bra underneath and dabbed it with paper towels hoping it would go away but gave up soon. Instead the rubbed the mascara off her cheeks and re-applied it quickly deciding to only add some lip-gloss. Then she combed through her wet hair with her fingers and put on the white, thin headband with a flower on the side she had bought in a fair with Renée in the spring, after the whole James fiasco.

"Are you alright Mrs. Oliver?"

Bella asked noticing Michelle's scrutiny. the older woman smiled widely revealing a set of dimples in her cheeks

"You remind me of myself when I first met my husband, oh those were the days my sweet."

"How long have you been together?"

"Eighty years to the day. He proposed to me in this very restaurant"

the woman said with a dreamy look in her eyes and placed a single white flower in Bella's hand.

"Don't let go of him dear"

"I won't"

Bella promised and the two women left the restrooms together. with a parting smile, Michelle headed for a short man, with thick white hair who glowed the moment he saw her and took her in his arms immediately. Bella smiled at the pair before making her way towards Klaus who had just finished his third drink and watched as his eyes glowed as the old man's had as he took her hand in his.

"Dance with me?"

He asked with a shy smile. Bella looked shocked.

"I suck at dancing"

"You haven't danced with me"

he whispered making her nod before she even thought about it. hand in hand they descended the three steps to the dance floor

Bella smiled flirtatiously as Klaus pulled her into his chest for the slow song. They were both ignoring their slightly damp clothes in favor of being in each other's arms. Bella closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder, her long lashes slightly tickle his neck. He smelled her hair with every breath, and he was distracted by her body moving against his.

He took a deep breath to save this memory in his mind. If things didn't work out with Bella or if he scared her and she ran away, he wanted to remember this moment, this dance.

he was slightly startled to receive a wink from an older man as he looked at the girl nested in his arms but he never liked vintage blood, otherwise the old man would be nothing but a glorified blood bag.

"it's their anniversary, I met his wife in the restrooms"

Bella's soft voice floated to his ears calming him instantly. Klaus smiled and closed his eyes letting the music pulsed through him hugging her tighter. when the song slowed down and ended they remained unmoving. They continued to sway silently through the next three songs until he pulled back breathless.

Part of him wanted to tap into her mind and show her exactly what would happen if they didn't stop touching at this instant but he feared he would scare her.

"we should go home"

"that's a good idea"

"If I don't take you to your own home, I'll take you to mine for the next thousand years"

he whispered, their foreheads touching.

"Charlie wouldn't like this very much"

she said in a low voice. Scary or not the image of her father armed with a white oak stake was a little too Alaric-like for him and convinced him that leaving would be for the best.

Taking her hand in his they exited the restaurant. Bella didn't protest as Klaus handed a black and gold credit card without even looking at the amount and waited as the valet brought them his car.

The ride back to Forks and to her home was silent with only the rain breaking the nighttime silence. Bella was touching gently the long steam of the white orchid Michelle had given her earlier in the restroom while Klaus was looking at her, gently he stopped the car in her driveway.

"I had a really good time"

he said softly unsure what to say and how to act. Bella bit her lip and nodded

"so did I, maybe we could do this again then?"

"that can be arranged"

he gave her a shy smile that no one in mystic falls would recognize. ignoring the rain that had softened to a shower-like rhythm he opened his door and made his way to her side and opened hers too, glaring a little when she made a move to open it herself.

"you're gonna have to get used to me opening your doors or pulling your chair"

he scolded her, she raised an eyebrow

"I'm a romantic gal, but don't expect this to go without a fight"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

he surprised himself by replying. Taking refuge on her front porch he pulled her in for one more kiss, much softer but equally passionate as the one shared at La Luna. the both missed the porch light flicking on but the distinct sound of a shotgun locking

"Was that a..."

Bella whispered as she pulled back

"I believe it was"

Klaus said amused. Maybe his earlier visions of a Charlie coming after him with a shotgun weren't that much off the point

"oh Charlie"

Bella muttered hiding her face in his chest. Gently Klaus put two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head. smiling a true Klaus smile he kissed her one more time before saying goodnight, knowing he'd be back once his drawing was complete

"Bella?"

he called as she put the key int he front door

"yes?"

she turned around to see him lounge against the driver's door

"call me Nik"


	30. Snow falls

Chapter 29 – Snow falls

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling the cold wind in my face but with a smile. I stretched and my fingers touched a paper placed on my pillow. I opened my eyes and rolling to the side I grabbed it and unrolled it. The drawing was of a girl with blushing cheeks, wide eyes, pouty lips swollen from a kiss and an expression filled with excitement.

"Nik"

I said softly jumping from my bed and I walked to the cork board above my desk to pin the new drawing among the few others that he had given me. I walked to my window to breath in the fresh air and was amazed by the sight that greeted me

"Beautiful"

I breathed. The ground and everything was blanketed by snow. The big tree outside my window was covered in snow as well and even the bushes around the house were white now. When it last snowed when we moved here, I hated the mere idea of the icy water around me, now though, it seemed so serene and beautiful.

I closed the window and went to grab my morning blood bag, heated it, poured it in my mug and headed tot he front porch to drink it, glad it was Saturday. I stepped out and sipped my blood only to be hit by something soft and grainy. Looking to the side I saw a fully clothed Pete snickering crouched behind my car.

"Peter!"

I shouted annoyed, finished my rapidly cooling blood in one gulp and ran to my kid brother that kept pummeling me with snowballs to tickle him mercilessly.

"I give, I give"

he was laughing his face red, his smurfs pj's wet and damp with snow. I stood up pulling him with me.

"come on we need to put on warm clothes"

I said laughing.

"Can I take your car to Henrik's?"

he asked as I poured some warm coffee for the both of us. I laughed humorlessly

"Absolutely not. We'll take mom's jeep"

"we?"

he raised an eyebrow looking like a mini-Charlie.

"I want to see Rebekah"

I explained, knowing the blood filling my cheeks at my lie

"Rebekah wasn't the one you had a date with last night"

he said smartly

"Exactly what I want to see her about"

I replied equally smartly

"Once you start dating, you'll understand'

I joked but he didn't laugh. Instead he grew serious and fidgeted

"petey, is there something you want to tell me?"

I said serious now. he bit his bottom lip, a slight blush coloring his cheeks

"there might be someone"

he muttered under his breath. I leaned forward

"pete... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

he fidgeted and nodded blushing harder

"not now, 'k?"

"okay..."

I said softly and extended a hand to ruffle his shortly freshly cut hair.

"I'll go get ready then, you should put on a turtleneck though, you got a little something"

I let him contemplate my words and the small but very visible hickey at the base of his neck. About an hour later we were both dressed in jeans, boots, turtlenecks and Pete wore a soft blue pullover over the ensemble, under a thick, deep blue jumper jacket with woolen gloves and cap. Not actually feeling the cold, and very happy about it, I had a pea coat only on over my favorite v necked quarter length sleeved blue blouse. I put my car in the garage and took mom's bright yellow jeep out and handed Pete the keys.

"promise not to get us killed AND stay ten miles under the limit?"

"no"

he cried out sticking his bottom lip out. I glared and nodding his acceptance, he jumped in the driver's seat.

"Where's the dog? I haven't seen him around lately"

I asked him as he slowly pulled out of our driveway

"Dad takes him to work with him these days"

he pouted. minding his speed, he drove us through town, stopped at the pastry store to get cupcakes for the, hopefully awake, Originals and after three near collisions with a moving van, a cars and even a tree, we finally made it in one piece.

Would I be too ridiculous if I kissed the ground right now?

Yeah, probably. So I didn't and greeted Mikael instead who shoveling snow out of the way.

"good morning sir, is Henrik here?"

peter asked Mikael, whose eyebrows raised and nodded wordlessly. Pete smiled brightly and dashed inside, slipping on the soft snow a few times.

"sir?"

"guess he was raised with manners. Cupcake?"

he didn't reply but a something soft hit me in the back. I pursed my lips and pushed the large box in the laughing face of the Original Father.

"I'm going to kill your children"

I told him simply and handed over my coat as well.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than I did"

he deadpanned and I took off after the flash of blond hair I saw behind a tree.

"gotcha!"

a flair of red hair shouted from up a tree and threw snow at a grinning Elijah, an upset Kol was complaining about his hair since his youngest brother had teamed up with my brother and kept throwing icy goo at his hair. I was tackled to the ground by two grinning blond vampires.

"ladies"

I greeted Lexi and Freida before grabbing snow with both hands and smashing it to their heads from the side. they laughed and we all stood up. A whistle stopped all movement as fin had his wife thrown over his shoulder.

"how about we put some rules guys?"

"girls vs boys"

Sage suggested, her face barely visible behind her husband.

"no fair, we have Pete"

Kol complained. I laughed and spoke back

"we have me. After everything I still can't aim"

"isn't that the truth"

Pete joked under his breath and I stuck my tongue out at him. with a mental countdown from ten we all ran around the vast backyard and the true war began.

Pete started throwing snow balls at Lexi who easily dodged them and got him back.

henrik was being targeted by Freida until a much larger Jasper came to his rescue and began chasing her, his massive strength easily blocking her original, older speed.

Kol tried to hit sage but hit Angela instead as she walked in front of the window at the Salvatore house making her screech, laugh and throw a jacket on coming out to play. Stefan came after her.

hearing the ruckus Rosalie and Damon joined everyone ignoring the set rules as Damon went after his brother and Rosalie went after Rebekah. From what I gathered the two blond vampires couldn't exactly make peace with not being the most beautiful ones.

Kol called them smurfettes. the teamed up and made him eat his words in frozen water way.

I had perched up in a tree, knowing that with my unique ability to get myself hurt I'd be out really quick but Elijah spotted me and pulled me down. I threw some snow in his eyes and unlike James, where the pepper spray only annoyed him, snow managed to hurt him so I ran to Angela's side who was suddenly the aim of Finn.

laughing we made our way behind Klaus who was throwing balls at Emmett in a try to get him away from Rebekah and hit him from behind at the same time. when he turned around to get us we stumbled our way to Lexi who had gotten Stefan on the ground, sat on his back, and was pushing snow under his shirt ignoring his squeals. Angela grabbed Stefan's hands and Lexi grinned and began shoving snow down his jeans too. I would join them but a certain blond original hybrid pulled me from the side and began ticking me with icy hands.

"hi"

I whispered grinning taking in his flushed cheeks, carefree smile and patted with melted snow hair.

"hello"

he whispered back. Suddenly everyone screeched as blizzard hit us all. a very well centered blizzard covering only the vampires and avoiding the only two humans perfectly.

"MOTHER!"

Finn and Elijah shouted. Esther grinned from the back porch

"I wanted to play too"

she said

"Enough playing, come inside before you all freeze out here"

"I don't know who that woman is, but I have to say I like having her as a mother"

Klaus said softly in my ear as he extended a hand to lift me up and we joined the others inside for warm cocoa, warm clothes and blankets.


	31. Once in a blue moon

Chapter 30 – Blue moon

"Now what?"

Rebekah asked while bouncing lightly on the large floor pillow she sat on. After Esther ushered us inside, Rebekah took Angela in her room and gave her a soft pair cotton sweatpants in soft blue color with the word 'juicy' seamed on her backside. Lexi had ran back to the Salvatore mansion and had gotten a pair of pj pants for herself and Freida and I did the same.

now everyone in the large living room looked like we'd have a major sleepover.

"How about a movie afternoon?"

Angela timidly offered from her place on a floor pillow next to me. I smiled. We hadn't done that since returning from the band wars.

"What's a movie afternoon?"

Finn asked, Angela smiled

"What the title says. We pick two movies each, and watch them all afternoon with snacks and breaks for games and sleep"

"And since there's so many of us, we can stretch it out through the weekend if no one has a problem with it"

I asked. One by one the vampires in the room nodded.

"we can set it up in our house, Esme has a movie room in the basement"

Rosalie offered with an uncertain smile. Everyone agreed and within five minutes bags were packed and everyone had their shoes on. With a polite 'come in everyone' the entrance problem was handled. Taking hold of Lexi's hand I was the last one to enter the Cullen house. in the living room, in the corner where a brand new glass table stood, were a few drops of my blood staining the white wall. Lexi squeezed my hand.

"you okay?"

she whispered too low for anyone to hear. I nodded and we followed the others to the movie room. Rosalie wasn't lying. the room was big, very big, naturally cool since it was underground, painted in deep grey colors and had an equally deep grey carpeted floors. various couches, sofas, loveseats, recliners and throw pillows were positioned in the room, all facing the large cinema screen covering the far wall. outside the room was an old fashioned pop corn stand, a large venting machine with soft drinks and three walls filled with movies.

"you guys can't eat or drink"

Damon stage whispered to Rosalie who laughed a genuine laugh before replying in perfect mimicking of Esme's voice

"it's all in the set up dear"

with that we all took seats in the large room, put our movie suggestions in the ridiculous hat Jasper had on since he had turned on the popcorn machine and as the hostess, Rosalie stack her hand inside to pick one movie.

"Toy Story"

she read out, disbelief coloring her words. she turned to Jasper who raised his hands in surrender

"it's a good movie"

Kol came to his defense with a smile and the two fistbumbed, I would expect Emmett to do that but somehow Jasper is much more calm an un-Jasper like nowadays. Freida laughed and Rosalie put the movie in, lowering the lights to just visible so the only human in he room could still see. peter had chosen to spend the day playing games with his bff.

we spend the next two hours watching a film about kiddie dolls, or action figures as both Jasper and Kol exclaimed, with said vampires say the lines at the same time as the dolls. ahem, action figures.

"how many times have they seen this?"

Angela asked sleepily with her head falling on my shoulder.

"too many"

Rosalie replied from her place between Jasper and Damon. Stefan and Elijah weren't paying attention to the movie as they spoke in low tones about something and I could feel my own eyelids drooping threatening to join Lexi, Freida and Rebekah in their deep sleep when finally the movie ended and everyone was jolted awake by the loud clapping.

"Please pick a movie that has a plot now"

Damon begged. Rosalie gingerly put her hand back in the hat and this time it was Scream. Angela winced and scooted closer to Stefan who put an arm around her grinning like a fool. as the movie started only Rebekah and I hadn't moved closer to any guys when Klaus put an arm around us both. with the final killing Angela screamed as if all of us were about to attack her and jumped in Stefan's lap hiding her face in his shirt, shivering. always a gentleman Elijah hit the lights and stopped the movie announcing we should take a break.

"are you alright Angela?"

stefan asked her gently rubbing a hand on her back and we all heard her heartbeat slow down to a less life threatening tempo.

"I hate scary movies"

she whimpered without lifting her head. Damon snickered under his breath. Freida bitchslapped him.

"why don't you two go for a walk? take your mind off the movie?"

Lexi proposed with a gentle voice and gleaming eyes. unaware of it Angela nodded and slowly extracted herself from Stefan to put on her ugg boots again

"there is a beautiful meadow just north of the I95. it's really easy to find, secluded and peaceful"

I told Stefan before he left the room with Angela's hand in his own.

"right, Edward's meadow"

Rosalie looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"still a beautiful place"

I said not seeing her point. we took a break then before popping in the next movie to order pizzas and play 'truth or dare' till the food arrived.

"Jasper, truth or dare"

"dare"

he said in all seriousness. Lexi smirked

"I dare you... to sing and dance... the gummy bear"

to my horror he actually did it. he began dancing around, singing and dancing the cheesiest, most annoying tune I've ever heard

"look what you've done"

I exclaimed covering my ears.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it"

she replied, when he finished we unplugged our ears

"Nik?"

"dare"

Elijah smiled

"I dare you to drink animal blood"

Klaus' face hardened as he watched his slightly older brother tear open a blood bag I knew well and pour him a shot. grimacing and childishly covering his nose with one hand Klaus in a flash drank the blood and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to not spit it out.

"it's horrible"

he grumbled as Rosalie empted it at once. A loud noise was heard outside and everyone ran out. a full moon was slowly rising up to the sky but that wasn't the scary thing. the scary thing was Charlie kneeling to the ground gasping for air.

"Daddy?"

I whispered scared. I completely missed the surprised look Klaus and Elijah shared as I made to ran to my father's aid. a strong arm stopped me

"Nik, what are you doing?"

"Bella don't"

"let me go!"

roughly I pulled my arm off his and ran to Charlie's side. he was still panting, shouting in pain and fallen onto his side. I wiped the sweat off his forehead

"Daddy? Finn call an ambulance"

"Bella..."

Damon tried to pull me away but I only hissed at him not realizing my fangs were protruding and my eyes were filled with angry veins

but then... just then.. three things happened simultaneously and I can not be sure which one was worse.

A window broke and a large dog landed on all four feet on the ground next to Charlie looking angry and feral.

Stefan and Angela returned from their walk, Angela pale and scared/

Charlie exploded to a million little parts hitting me on my arm.

A pain similar to the one when James bit me, took over my arm and I let myself fall backwards straight into sweet oblivion


	32. Life altering events

Chapter 31 – Life altering events

**No POV**

Unknown to Bella Charlie had killed someone that day. even though he had been a cop since he was eighteen years old and had drawn his gun on many occasions, he had never shot or killed anyone. someone had broken into the bank though and on the line of duty Charlie swan killed them. on the day of the blue moon changing his life forever.

Peter Swan had a life altering event as well.

He beat henrik on some classic mortal combat annoying the original enough to snap and push him. peter pushed him back and the two ended up fighting in the middle of Henrik's large room. they scratched, kicked and punched one another. When henrik pushed peter back enough for him to hit against the wall hard, Peter's vision turned red. Seeing a letter opener he grabbed it and thrust it deeply in Henrik's chest. the other child fell back, instantly immobilized thanks to the golden dagger.

Peter immediately realized what he'd done and fell onto his knees, shaking his best friend hard but nothing happened. the original child remained unmoving. as the full moon rose in the sky, fifteen year old peter swan felt a sharp pain on his back. it felt as if all the bones in his body were breaking and reattaching themselves in a different position. he screamed in pain alerting everyone in the neighborhood that something was wrong but when mikael ran into the room he was unable to talk to the older man.

he could only bark.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Stefan and Angela had fun on their walk. Stefan had surprised her by showing her the beautiful meadow Bella told him about and had laid down a think checkered blanket for her on the snow. when she told him about how Bella was her best friend and she could see that something was different nowadays, Stefan chose to tell her the truth.

he told her that Bella was now a vampire, like him. Angela laughed and said it was a good joke but she knew better. Stefan assured her he was telling the truth and let his face go all vampire-like to show her.

unlike Bella who hadn't bat an eyelash ten months ago in the very same meadow about vampirism, Angela screamed and ran away from Stefan. After giving her the necessary time to calm down, Stefan ran after her and explained he wasn't dangerous. No matter what Damon'd do, he still hunted only animals. Pale faced Angela demanded he'd take her back and he did with a heavy heart.

Angela jumped out of the still moving vehicle, wanting to see her best friend and for bella to tell her its not true, just an elaborate joke they played on her even if something deep in her chest, in the very organ that gave her life, told her it was all true.

What she saw was sheriff swan crumble on the ground before exploding and a large dog taking his place on the snow.

"no, not a dog"

she corrected herself.

"a wolf"

the large strikingly white animal tore open Bella's arm, thick red liquid falling immediately from the deep gashes. Letting a cry the sheriff, the wolf, ran away behind her in the thick woods before a smaller one, equally white, cub-like wolf followed him.

she saw the man that Bella couldn't seem to shut up about, fall onto the ground, pick belle's head in his lap softly before biting on his wrist and holding it against her mouth. she watched as the deep wound slowly healed on its own and with a kiss on the healed wound he passed her on in the awaiting arms of Damon Salvatore. then he mimicked the sheriff and transformed into a wolf, only a full black one, and took off the white ones.

she turned to face Stefan who seemed equally surprised yet annoyingly calm

"I need a drink"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Bella rolled around in the leather sofa a bit as she woke up. her head was propped in a bedroom pillow on Damon's lap while her feet rested on lexis's lap as the vampire was drumming her long fingers against Bella's ankles.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I just had"

the brunette girl muttered as she absent mindly rubbed the area where her father's claws had pierced her skin the previous night. Opening her eyes she saw she was in the big living room of the Cullen house. All faces around her were sullen. she sighed

"it wasn't a dream, was it?"

Lexi shook her head, her blond hair falling in her eyes

"are you feeling alright?"

"shouldn't I?"

she asked puzzled. Sure her arm stung a little bit but she felt fine.

"Where is my father?"

she asked remembering the way Charlie had fallen to the ground howling in pain the night before. Lexi stopped her ministrations and chanced a look at Damon.

"He's at the Mikaelsons with Klaus and Henrik"

"What happened to him?"

This time Damon kept his mouth shut but his lips pursed tightening one of her auburn curls in his right fist

"we don't know"

Bella licked her lips to wet them before slowly sitting up.

"Where is your mother?"

she asked Freida who sat oddly quiet in Jasper's lap. shaking her head to clear it, Freida said that Esther was at their house.

"why?"

"Because she owes me some answers"

Bella answered simply and pulled on a pair of light purple sneakers and made a bee-line out the door.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"I was wondering when you'd crack"

Esther muttered before cutting a small branch of a green potted plant and burned it.

"what is this?"

Bella asked as the burning greenery let a soft smell that immediately made her feel safe.

"Sage. Burning it will give us some privacy"

Esther explained.

"useful"

the original witch smiled smugly. She stared at Bella who stared back

"any day now..."

Bella prompted a few minutes later while braiding her long her to keep it out of her face.

"your father is a werewolf"

Esther said simply.

"yeah, I was conscious for that part. It's the 'why' that escapes me"

"what do you know about werewolves?"

Bella thought about it for a minute

"just the local legends, why?"

Esther just looked at the younger girl

"those aren't werewolves, child"

"uh huh"

"they really aren't"

"uh huh"

"they're not"

Esther exclaimed getting redder and redder. Bella kept her face cool trying to imagine Esther explaining the theory to the huge guys she had seen with Charlie in la push...

no wonder Esther spent most of her life, inside a coffin...


	33. Witchy explanations

Chapter 32 – The (self appointed) Original Witch explains

"He's a WHAT!?"

Bella shouted as Esther explained the differences between a werewolf and a shape shifter as that is what the La Push wolves actually were.

"Why is my father a werewolf Esther?"

"Let me tell you a story, child"

Esther started.

"When each and every of my children were born, I saw a vision of them happy with their mates"

what does that have to do with anything?

Esther motioned to a long wall with seven paintings. Bella walked to them and began examining them. The first one featured Freida, clad in a long silk yellow dress with a crown of yellow and white daises, standing tall next to Jasper. His eyes were perfectly golden, dressed in white with an identical crown on his floppy hair.

"Alice is gonna hate this"

Bella joked. The Jasper in the picture looked perfectly serene with a soft, happy smile on his face. he was also clad in a military uniform. Esther snickered as Bella moved on to the next drawing. That one featured Finn with Sage, both clad in clothes of the time when they had first met.

"Their first wedding, only two weeks after they first met"

Esther said happily.

"Love at first sight"

The third drawing had something that shocked Bella. It featured Elijah, without a thinking, brooding, constipated face but smiling widely in his swim trunks with Lexi sitting on his broad shoulders holding her hands up in the air in a victory pose.

"Now that I didn't see coming"

she snickered. Next drawing had her in it. Her cheeks filled with blood as her eyes drank up the picture of herself and Klaus, holding each other close, leaning against a big old tree with the waterfalls of Mystic Falls in the background.

"This IS me, right?"

she had to make sure. Esther smiled in a maternal way and nodded.

"Nik looks younger in this picture than he is though"

"Nik?"

Esther raised an eyebrow. Bella squinted at the older woman who smiled and pretended she didn't see the cheeks of the girl flush even more realizing the slip of her tongue.

"he does... I had started to lose hope he'll get his soul mate until he showed up that morning holding you"

"how did you know it's me?"

Esther pointed a long finger to a tiny detail. the girl in Klaus' arms had very prominent distinguish mark on her. a cold one bite mark on the inside of her right arm right above her wrist.

"I couldn't copy it so Lorelai never had it"

"so you created Lorelai?"

"Kind of"

Bella raised both eyebrows in question.

"it was more than obvious that you weren't from our time when we met you. When Mikael killed you and sent you to your time I kept some of your blood"

"my blood? why?"

"so I can recognize you when I met you again"

"did it work?"

"of course not. the sheer fact that Mikael went a little bit sword happy and killed you after turning both you and Niklaus created the doppelganger"

"okay..."

"however when Mikael tracked Katerina in mystic falls in 1863 he met Lorelai as well. She had your spunk but she did not have your mark"

Esther pointed to Bella's bite mark again making the young vampire trace her fingers over the slightly risen skin

"Stefan said his father got rid of Lorelai though. how does that lead to me being born and Charlie and peter being werewolves?"

Esther smiled again, this time looking like the grinch

"when Giuseppe Salvatore got rid of Lorelai I got a job with her and her husband as their maid. soon she got pregnant and gave birth to twins. During her pregnancy I made her drink a concoction that would definitely create you as the next doppelganger"

"you made my doppelganger drink my blood to make sure she'd eventually give birth to me"

Bella summed it up. Esther nodded.

"Lorelei's husband was a werewolf. Her children were born on a full moon and Trevor was a werewolf that night"

"Alright"

"she was loosing a lot of blood due to complications and attracted a couple rogue vampires."

"the mortal enemies of werewolves"

"I was busy trying to save the babies with my magic so Lorelai was unprotected"

"did she die?"

Esther shook her head slowly with the grinch-smirk superglued on her face

"a flock of swans attacked the vampires giving George the upper hand to kill them"

Bella burst laughing

"and they changed their names to Swan?"

Esther nodded

"weirdly enough, that makes perfect sense. and the werewolf gene just kept passing down from father to son?"

"yes. today your father killed someone in the line of duty and triggered it"

"what about peter?"

"he killed henrik"

Bella's eyes widened comically

"he's alright, don't worry. It's not easy to permanently kill an original"

"why didn't I trigger it?"

"have you killed someone?"

"after I turned, yes"

"you're the original swan and the doppelganger at the same time. You'd never trigger it"

Bella shook her head and rubbed her head slowly.

"You suck at telling stories..."

she muttered before getting up again to examine the rest of the soul mate paintings. Rebekah's painting featured an island and a surfer with saggy blond hair running out of the water straight in her arms.

"who is he?"

"no idea"

Esther chuckled. Kol's painting included a large Christmas tree, himself dressed as Santa and a hot redhead perched on his lap in a tiny green dress, red and white striped stockings and Santa hat.

"I don't wanna know"

she muttered and moved to the last painting of henrik. This one included a beach, First beach if Bella recognized the cliffs correctly, a sandcastle, Henrik and Pete in swim trunks and two twin girls with black hair and black eyes working faithfully on the sandcastle.

Bella chuckled. Competitions of the best sandcastle were on the first weekend of june, one of the few things she liked in Forks.

"Looks like it's gonna be a busy year"


	34. Finale

Chapter 33 - Finale

And it was a busy year.

Christmas rolled around with Damon and Rosalie spending each day together, neither admitting they were serious about the other and their relationship but both refusing to spend more than one day apart.

Finn announced the hospital would hire someone to play Santa for the children's ward. Esther's soulmate painting sprung to Bella's mind and with a wink at the original mother she nominated Kol for the role of Santa.

Kol didn't like it but went along with wearing large bed pillows around his waist to play the part. He grumbled as Rosalie perched herself on his right leg and put makeup on him but he changed his tune when he came face to face with his elf.

The elf had long red hair, bright green eyes and was going by the name of Layla. She had been a vampire for almost twenty years and the first thing she did when the Santa gig was over was to show Kol how pretty the broom closets looked on the inside.

"They're going at it right in front of the blood bank?"

Angela enquired. Rebekah nodded

"How oddly appropriate"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

It was a strangely hot May. On May first, a beautiful gazebo was set up on the small strip of beach belonging to the Cullen family.

Mikael walked Freida down the makeshift isle where she became mrs freida whitlock. Freida had chosen yellow for her wedding dress and Jasper wore his military uniform. He had invited his best friend, Peter, to be his best man and Lexi was Freida's maid of honor.

"Don't worry mate, I have ten hybrids standing tall outside"

Klaus had joked seeing his less than sure gaze as if expecting his pixie ex-wife and wannabe-mate to drop by announced. Jasper had laughed at him and slid his mother's ring in Freida's ring finger signaling their bond.

Mikael threatened to kill him if he hurt her, Esther handed him a ring identical to the one her sons wore allowing him to go out in the sun freely and to welcome him in the family officially.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

June rolled by bringing with it graduation, surf and sandcastle competitions.

Freida signed up for surfing and came first after knocking down a blond hottie.

"You cheated. I came first"

he accused her when they left the crystal clear waters. She smiled suggestively

"You can come anytime you like"

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's getting out of control"

"We need to dagger her for a while"

Klaus agreed. Lexi rolled her eyes

"Stand down boys. She's a single girl enjoying life"

She declared before pushing Elijah in the water and climbing on his shoulders engaging Kol and Layla in a game of chicken.

Elijah and Lexi won.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Henrik forgave Pete for stabbing and killing him very easily. Until they fought again about liking the same girl. The girl had black hair, black eyes and luckily she had a twin sister. Each preteen boy started dating one and they worked together for their sandcastles.

Both teams lost as a team from La Push won.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Breaker ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"So what now?"

Klaus asked in a low voice sitting on the ground his back against a tree facing the mystic falls. Bella was leaning on him smiling softly at the setting around them.

"I don't know. It's been a wild ride this year"

"is the small town living big enough for you?"

"hell no! I hate small towns"

Bella exclaimed making him rumble with laughter

"Travel with me?"

"okay... where to?"

"Wherever"

he shrugged with a happy smile on his face. With a wicked smile Bella produced a coin from her jeans pocket

"if it's heads we go to Italy"

Klaus announced

"and if it's letters?"

"Anywhere else"

smiling Bella flipped the coin. Mid-air it gave a small pop and a putrid stench as it slightly exploded.

"PETER!"

Both vampires shouted laughing as chuckling was heard nearby.

"Your brother"

Klaus accused laughing

"your hybrid"

she accused right back laughing with him as he caught her lips in a heated liplock both falling back on the warm ground with a smile on their lips.

"The best birthday wish ever!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Yes, this is the end. for now ;) Don't forget to make your way to The Burning Diamond Awards to vote for this story as your favorite for Best Supporting Character (Lexi)  
**

**Link: crossoverawards . blogspot . gr  
**


End file.
